A new life for Michiru
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Michiru went to America to furthur her studies, only to find out the truth of her former family, her past and even about Haruka... Read to find out more, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Reviews, reviews, where art thou... Wah I wan reviews for my Wind Without Sea... You readers are so bad, read already then dun wan to review... I aso dun know how you think of my story so far and I can't continue because of you guys... sob Hzixx... anyway, enjoy another of my long story while waiting for my reviews... Hey, muz review when you finish, promise? ... Good, you guys are the best!

* * *

A girl with aquamarine hair was sitting in a cafe with a middle-aged woman by her side.

"_This is the l__ast call for Flight 102 to America, I repeat,__ this is the __last call for Flight 102 to America._"

"Michi-chan, I think that's your call." The elder woman said to her daughter.

"Oka-san… I'll miss you…" Her daughter embraced her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Michi-chan…" She gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You got to go now, the plane won't wait for you, you know?" She patted Michiru's head lightly and shoved her to the gate.

"Sigh… Ja, sayonara, oka-san…" She faked a smile and walked into her plane.

"Bye, sweety, take care…" She waved to her daughter who was boarding the plane.

"Wake up, Haruka-san! You have tuition at two, it's already one thirty!" The blonde's best friend shook her hard, trying to wake her up.

"Go away, five more m-minutes!" She groaned groggily, turning her body, her back facing the other.

* * *

"Wake up!!" The 'intruder' with short, spiky orange hair purposely yelled into her ear.

"All right, all right!" She pounced up with her eyes half opened. "K-Kousuke?! How did you get into my room?!" She lifted an eyebrow as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well… Everyone sort of disappeared into thin air and Aunt Rei went out a few minutes ago." He explained thoroughly.

Aunt Rei was the person in charge of their safety. So to say she took care of them; she was responsible for them; she was the person who opened the boarding house they were staying in.

"Aunt Rei's out? For real?!" She stood up.

"Yep, that means…"

"PARTY TIME!" Haruka yelled as she ran out of the room.

They always enjoyed their time without the old-nagging Aunt Rei. All she was good in doing was nag and nag and nag… Almost everyone was tired of her, especially Haruka. Eversince she moved in there, she had been picking on her about her studies and attitude, not that Haruka was bad or anything, she was the best of the best, but… Actually, the reason behind all this was still unclear.

"No, you have tuition!" Kousuke grabbed her by her collar.

"Hey, you're just like Aunt Rei!"

"You have the biggest test of your life in a week, get yourself together!" He shook her.

"Okay, okay! I'll go get something from my car, then I'll go wait for the teacher in the basement!" She said, running her hand through her messy, dirty blonde hair.

"By the way, I heard that there's a new student from your country coming in later in the day."

"Another 'victim'? Wow, Aunt Rei really outdid herself this time, considering the newbie as the 4th one in the week. Anyway, I don't have any interest in newbies."

"Really? I heard that she's hot!"

"Not interested!!! I'll be going now."

* * *

"Sumimasen, are you Kaiou Michiru?" A lady came up to her right after she disembarked the plane, a lady with shoulder length, curly brown hair.

_Wow, it really brings out the aunty fashion in her! _Michiru giggled to herself with that thought.

"Ne, are you Kaiou-san?" The lady asked again.

"H-Hai!" She blushed for being so impolite and giving such a bad impression. "You're Hiroshi Rei, right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you, you can call me Aunt Rei. Can you speak English well?" She was glad to receive a nod from the other girl. "Good, now let's not waste any time. I'm sure the students at the boarding house are eager to meet you." Aunt Rei changed her speaking language to English and helped her with her luggages.

"Erm… Aunt Rei, you drive a convertible?" She asked as she admired the yellow Ferrari before her eyes. It was truly amazing that an old-fashion aunt like her can be so chic in her taste of cars.

"Actually, this baby belongs to a student of mine from the boarding house. I didn't manage to ask her for her permission, she was still asleep so… I hope she doesn't mind." She explained as she got into the drivers seat.

"Still asleep? At this hour of the day? Well, I would really love to meet this student of yours, Aunt Rei." She giggled a little.

"Both of you would get along quite well, considering you both came from the same country and coincidentally the same age." Michiru got in the passenger seat after putting all her luggages in the back seat.

"Hontou?" She asked surprisingly.

"English, Kaiou-san, English."

"S-Sorry…" She turned her attention to the front with a red face.

* * *

"Hey, babe! Your loving master has come to see you!" Haruka shouted to her car as she walked down the stairs to the car porch.

"What the?! Kousuke!" Now was really a good time for her to panic. She spent millions on that car of hers.

"What?! Did something big happened?" Haruka noticed the stain on the others shirt. Obviously she had called him at a bad timing and made him spill his coffee on himself.

"Did you see my car?"

"What car?"

"The big, yellow thingy with a moveable top, you moron!" She tried to describe her car as best as she could.

"You mean your babe?!"

"YES! That's the one I'm talking about!"

"I think I just saw a curly, brown haired old lady drove off with it an hour ago."

"Why didn't you stop HER?! I'm so gonna kill her!" Haruka stomped out of the car porch to see a familiar car coming towards her, with two people in it. "AUNT REI! GET DOWN FROM MY CAR, NOW!"

Aunt Rei stepped out of the car, gesturing the aquamarine hair girl to join her.

"Aunt Rei, is that the new student?" Kousuke pointed at the shorter figure.

"Yes, this is Kaiou Michiru. Michiru, this is Miru Kousuke and that is Tennou Haruka."

"Haruka? That's a nice name. This convertible must be yours, it's a real beauty." She smiled lightly and extended her hand.

"Back off, I'm not in the mood. Hiroshi Rei, you better park my car in the exact place or else…" She narrowed her emerald eyes.

"Oh, Haruka-san, that's not a good first impression…" Kousuke whispered into Haruka's ears.

"Whatever, I'll pass today's tuition. Kousuke-san, tell my teacher, will ya?" She didn't wait for an answer and stomped back into her room.

"Don't mind her, Kaiou-san, she's doesn't like it when other people, especially Aunt Rei to touch her vehicles." He informed the new student.

"I heard that, young man!" Aunt Rei stated behind them.

_Haruka, that's her name… She's quite cute when she's angry, hee… W-What am I thinking? She's a girl. Stop thinking about her, Michiru. Maybe she's my roommate… Hey, stop that, Michi! _Michiru shook the thought out of her head.

"Come on, Kaiou-san, I'll show you to your new room. Kousuke-kun, I know you're kind enough to help Kaiou-san with her luggages, am I right?"

"Yep!" He saluted to Aunt Rei.

"Thank you, Kousuke-kun." She gave him a warm smile.

_Aw… She's so cute! I could melt in those eyes of hers… _Kousuke blushed and carried the luggages.

"Oh, my violin." Michiru walked back to the car and took the violin case in her arms.

* * *

"Michiru-san, you've met your roommate just now." Aunt Rei said as she led her to her room on the 2nd floor of the bungalow.

"You mean Haruka?" She was hoping that it would be her, but one part of her told her to shake that thought off.

"Yes. Here's your room. Please, if you need anything just ask me or the maid, k'?" She opened the door for Michiru and Kousuke, who was carrying all three luggages in one go. Then, she left them to do some urgent business with the other customers.

"Wow… This room is so beautiful… Look at these posters…" Michiru touched one of the posters which were on put on the wall. They were all posters of different race cars.

"Michiru-san, where would you like me to put these lug- W-Whoa!" He tripped over the carpeted floor and landed on the ground with three opened luggages and clothes scattered everywhere. "I-I'm so sorry, Kaiou-san."

Michiru quickly put her violin case on the empty bed and kneeled down to pick up her things. "It's okay, Kousuke-kun."

"H-Here, let me help you." Kousuke looked directly into the other's eyes.

"Oh, there's no need for you to help me, Kousuke-kun. I'm fine on my own." She replied, blushing a little.

Suddenly a voice brought the both of them back to reality. "What's all this noise about?" A tall blonde came out from the bathroom with a towel around her neck. She had just taken a bath.

"H-Haruka-san!" Kousuke quickly stood up. "I-I think I'll be going now, Kaiou-san, see you later." He went out, closing the door as he left.

"Kaiou-san? What are you doing here?!" She asked angrily.

"I-I'm your new roommate, Tennou-san." She looked up at the blonde as she packed her things.

"Great, I have a new roommate!" She muttered to herself as she lay on her bed and started flipping one of her sports magazine, leaving Michiru on her own.

_It's nice meeting you too, Tennou-san. _Michiru thought to herself, frowning as she put her clothing into her closet.

* * *

Michiru was writing her diary into her computer when she heard a knock on the door. She took a glance at Haruka, who was neither or less, playing her computer game. "Just a minute!" She said a few seconds before she opened the door. "Kousuke-kun?"

"Yo, Kaiou-san. Time for dinner! Haruka-san, coming?" He peeked into the nicely decorated room and got nothing but silent treatment from the blonde. "Maybe she'll eat on her own later. Come on, Kaiou-san. After dinner, I'll show you around."

"Sounds great!" She followed the other downstairs.

"Kaiou Michiru… What a strange girl…" Haruka looked blankly at her laptop screen after she overheard their conversation. Suddenly, a strange sound coming from her game caught her attention. "Nani yo?! Game Over?!" She said aloud. This was the first time in years that she lost a race to the computer. "That newbie's a jinx!" She grumbled like a small kid.

* * *

"Down, Ruff. Good dog." Kousuke patted the King Charles Spaniel's head.

"They rear dogs here?" Michiru asked in surprise as she played with the puppy.

"Yeah, Aunt Rei let us rear pets, cool, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah! Is Ruff yours? He's kinda cute!"

"Well… Not exactly… He pretty much belongs to Haruka." Kousuke turned on the tap and washed his hands.

"Haruka rare dogs?! That's really a surprise!" Michiru giggled.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, by the way, Kousuke-kun, why are you afraid of Haruka so much?"

"Me? Afraid of that blonde? No way!" He chuckled nervously.

"Kousuke-kun, I can see that through your actions."

"Well… Because she saved me from my death a few years ago, I just respect her, that's all." He explained, feeling rather embarrassed in telling his past to someone he just met.

"How was that?!" She was curious.

"The old boarding house was on fire 6 years ago…" He began his story.

_"FIRE! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Someone yelled from the outside._

_The fire was spreading very fast. From __the top of the building onwards. Everyone was rushing out, trying to save their own lives. Haruka and Kousuke were barely 11 at that time. Suddenly, the house started to fall apart, flames billowing fiercely, swarming with burnt cinders and ashes. _

_"Is everyone here?" Aunt Rei asked as she counted the numbers of students who were with her._

_"Aunt Rei, Kousuke-kun is still in there!" A young blonde tugged onto her blouse._

_"Kousuke? That couldn't be, Haruka-chan!" _

_"He's right there!" Haruka pointed into the raging waves of fire. Aunt Rei didn't bo__ther listening to the blonde. Without a secind thought, she decided to run in there__ to save him by herself._

_"H-Help me, H-Haruka-san! I-I can't b-breathe…" He was trapped under a broken piece of wood from the ceiling._

_"Stay with me, Kousuke-kun, hey!" Haruka took out her wet handkerchief and put it over the other's mouth. "I'll get you out of here!" She __tried __to push the log away. "It's so stubborn!" She shouted. The fire was starting to get to them. Haruka's jacket caught fire without her realization. _

_"H-Haruka-san, your j-jacket…" Kousuke managed to speak out._

_"Argh! There goes my favourite jacket!" __Haruka quickly took off her jacket and threw it into the fire. It was then she found a thick rope on the floor. Without hesitating, she took it and tied it around the log and threw the other side of the rope __over the non-affected part o__f the ceiling._

_1, 2, 3, pull!! She thought as she pulled it with all her might. "YES! Come on, I'll carry you out!" She carried the weak body onto her back and rushed out of their death path._

"That's why I respect her so much, you see…" Kousuke finished explaining.

"Wow… H-Haruka's amazing!" She said thoughtfully.

"Kaiou-san, I'd like you to meet some students!" They heard Aunt Rei's voice.

"Looks like she's calling on you again." The taller figure pointed to the door.

"I'll be going then, see you tomorrow, Kousuke-kun." She ran into the dining hall.

_Kaiou Michiru… __Hontoni kawaii… _

"Kaiou-san, this is Edward Hikari and Edward Ryu. They are the oldest students here so if you have any questions, you can go ahead and ask them."

"You must be the new student the entire boarding house is talking about, nice to meet you, Michiru." The one with long pink hair shook her hand politely.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Kaiou-san, don't mind her calling you by your first name. She's from England." Aunt Rei explained after noticing Michiru's reaction.

"Oh… Nice to meet you too, Hikari." She smiled back.

"Wow… You're even more beautiful than Aunt Rei described." The other one with pure black hair kissed her hand in a gentleman manner only to receive a soft giggle form Michiru.

"You're quite handsome too, Ryu." She flirted a little.

Haruka was walking down the stairs, heading for the television when she saw that Michiru was getting along quite well, she was even starting to flirt. _You're quite handsome too, Ryu… _She put on an annoying look when the words replayed in her mind.

"Haruka! Haruka!" She was surprised to see a young girl with bright yellow hair rushing towards her.

"What, Stephanie?"

The girl's shouting caused Michiru to look over Aunt Rei's shoulder. She saw Stephanie playing innocence with Haruka and she smiled to herself. _Typical teenagers… _

Stephanie was from France. She had been staying at the boarding house for 4 years now and that's how long she had been trying to get Haruka's attention. Every Valentine's Day, Haruka would surely get a box of home-made chocolate from her, which tasted _very_ bad. Her mother was one of Haruka's father's boss and she didn't want to be the reason her father lose his job so she always acted as if she's interested whenever they were around.

"Can I come sleep in your room tonight?" She gave her the puppy look.

"Why?" She was acting very cold towards her, as usual.

"I just heard a ghost story about Bed-night-monsters from Ginger and I'm terrified to sleep with her." She moved closer to the blonde, trying to emphasize how scared she was.

"You do know that the other bed in my room is taken, right?" Haruka pushed her further from her.

"Yes… So I was wondering whether you can let me share your bed with you or not…" She looked disappointed.

"No, Stephanie. I'm not in a good mood today so stop pestering me or I'll have to use the pesticide on you!" Haruka purposely said this loudly so everyone could hear her. The whole living room was filled with laughter right after they heard it.

Stephanie gave her a hurt look. "My mum's not gonna like this, Haruka!" She looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

_Using her mum to threaten me again!_ Haruka had never liked it whenever she used this threat on her, and this always led Stephanie to get what she wanted. Apparently, there was still no difference this time. "Okay…" She breathed out a heavy sigh.

_Stephanie's a real jerk! _Michiru thought as she excused herself from the conversation she was having with Aunt Rei and the seniors.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru were doing their own things in their room and not a single word has yet been shared between them. It was almost nine at that moment. Michiru could hear the wind rustling outside, a sign that it's going to rain heavily. "Tennou-san, aren't you going to let your dog in? The rain might get to him." She turned to look at the blonde.

"You mean Ruff? He'll do fine on his own." Was the reply she got so she decided to bring him in herself.

"I don't even know why you want to rear the dog if you aren't taking a proper care of it." She said it more like a statement than a question as she went out of the room.

"Really, a strange girl…" Haruka whispered under her breath.

* * *

"Come on Ruff, I'll bring you to the room to keep warm." Michiru carried the puppy in her arms and brought it back to her room.

* * *

Once she let Ruff down, he ran towards Haruka and pounced on her. "Ugh! Get away from me, Ruff!" Ruff didn't obey his master. He kept on licking her thoroughly on her face. Haruka tried hard to push him away only to receive a soft giggle from her roommate.

"I think he misses you, Tennou-san." She couldn't help it but giggled more.

"You want him? He's yours." Haruka finally managed to control Ruff's licking and she handed him to Michiru. "Consider this your welcome gift." She looked away, trying to hide her sticky and damp face.

"Hontou- I mean, really? Thanks, Tennou-san!" She hugged the puppy tightly.

"Whatever." She trailed off as she rushed into the washroom.

"Oh, Ruff I'm your new owner!!" Michiru squealed as she kissed the puppy on his nose. She was not only happy that she received a welcome gift but most importantly, because Haruka was talking to her and somehow, the blonde's voice flattered her.

"Kaiou-san! Get back to reality and get the door, will ya?!" She heard Haruka's voice from the washroom.

Michiru was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she almost drifted off into her 'wonderland', leaving the reality behind. Slowly, she turned the silver knob. Her cheerful attitude faded when she saw the figure standing before her. _Stephanie?!_

* * *

Reviews... Guys... 3 tx 


	2. Chapter 2

"You must be the new student… Eh… Kaiou Michiru, right?" Stephanie was acting so nice to her.

"Y-Yes... You are?" She tried to play innocent.

"I'm Stephanie Von DeClare, I'm from France! By the way, you know where Haruka is?" She quickly changed the subject. Other people were not as important as _her _Haruka. Before she could answer her, Stephanie had already pushed her aside and gone in.

"Kaiou-san, who's that?" Haruka asked as she used her towel to wipe her face.

Stephanie, on the other hand, seeing the tall blonde, ran towards her, only to be licked by Ruff. "Ruff! Ruff!" Ruff pounced on her and she fell ungracefully on the carpeted floor.

"Yuck!" Now it was her turn to be drenched in Ruff's saliva.

"He's saying 'hi'." Haruka kneeled down on one knee and patted his head, chuckling. "Good dog, Ruff!"

"Tennou Haruka, get that dog of yours out, now!" Stephanie got back onto her feet and yelled at the taller figure.

_Whoa…__ Who does she think__ she is? __Commanding Tennou-san around like that?_

Haruka sighed and carried the puppy out of the room, brushing pass Michiru. "Gomene, Kaiou-san. Her mother is my father's boss who practically owns the biggest company in America and France so she always boasts around here." She spoke to her in a language Stephanie couldn't understand.

"H-How did you…" Michiru asked surprisingly in the same language.

"It's written all over your face, Kaiou-san." She chuckled a little.

"Stop speaking Japanese, Haruka! This is an English country!" Stephanie was throwing her tantrum again. Haruka didn't bother to answer and just went out of the room, leaving the two girls behind.

"So…"Michiru tried to start a conversation.

"So what?" She asked without even bothering to look at her. Michiru frowned at that. "Miss Kaiou, tell Haruka that she could sleep only after I slept, got that?"

Stephanie was getting on her nerves. Michiru was fed up of her stupid attitude, her way of talking, her everything. "Stephanie Von DeClare!!" She yelled at her.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me in that tone, Kaiou Michiru?!" Stephanie shot back at her, giving her the 'attitude' again.

"And who do you think I am? I'm not your maid or someone who works for you!" This really pissed Stephanie off. She lifted a hand to slap Michiru but was caught by another.

"What do you think you're doing, Stephanie?" The tall blonde tightened her grip on her wrist. She gave the shorter girl a cold glare.

"Haruka! Let go of me!" Stephanie pulled her hand away from the other's grip. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Daijobuka, Kaiou-san?" Haruka asked her worriedly. Stephanie lay on Haruka's bed, leaving a space for her.

"D-Daijobu." She replied. She blushed a little as she felt Haruka's warm hands on her shoulder, sending indescribable feeling all over her.

"Oh, Haruka… Come over here… I've left a place for you to cuddle me warmly tonight…" She said seductively as she took out her gold hair band, letting her long hair fall smoothly onto the soft bed sheet and she even pull down one side of her sleeves. The blonde sighed and walked towards her bed.

"Move aside, Stephanie." Haruka took off her slippers and climbed onto her bed.

"No, Haruka, I wanna cuddle you…" She threw her arms around Haruka, who struggled hard to get away from her. "Aw, Haruka… Stop wriggling like a worm…" With that, she rested her chin on Haruka's shoulder and cuddled closer to her. Looking at the situation, Michiru practically closed her eyes and continued with her diary on her computer.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is__ my first day in this __boarding house, and I met lots of students, especially Kousuke and Haruka. They were kind to me, really kind. Kousuke seems to like me, that's just my__ 'woman' instinct__ haha… __S__o…__ I'm not really sure. _

_But I think I kinda like Haruka. What am I thinking? Haruka's a girl, how many times do I have to tell myself?__ Sigh…__ But__ Haruka's really cute…. She'__s even cuter when she's asleep… Just can't stop thinking of that worried gaze of hers… Her touch is so protective and warm. __Oh, and t__he stupid Stephanie Von DeClare, she's just so…. SO IRRITATING!! Who does she thinks she is!! Ugh! I feel sick just by looking at her!__ I just hope that I can get to know the people here better, it's so lonely… But that's ok, it's only my first day here… Sigh… __Ja__, Oyasuminasai!

* * *

_

The sun was shinning brightly through the window of the room. Michiru stretched herself and took a quick glance at the Haruka's bed, expecting to see two figures cuddling comfortably in the bed, but much to her surprise, she only found a girl with bright long, blonde hair there. _Where's Haruka?

* * *

_

"Pst, wake up, Haruka, time for school!" Haruka heard a soft voice ringing in her head. "Haruka?" The unknown figure brushed some strands of the blonde's hair to the back of her ear. The sleepy-head's only reaction was slapping the other's hand away. Haruka could hear a giggle. _She's so cute when she's asleep…_ The other thought. Slowly, Haruka opened one of her eyes to peek. She was really 'un-Haruka-like' in the morning and some find it quite amusing to mess with her feeling early in the morning.

"Nicole?!" She lifted an eyebrow as she was starting to get herself together. She looked around, remembering that she had snuck out of Stephanie's cuddle and slept on the couch downstairs, with Ruff by her side.

"Morning, Haruka. I was thinking… Could you drive me to school today?" The girl with light brown hair with glasses asked politely. She was considered as one of the smartest student in school, the same school as Haruka. At first she was Kousuke's target the first time she came. She was from London and most people don't know why she wanted to study in America. Isn't their subject like, the same?

"Why not? You do go to the same school as me, don't you?" Now she was getting herself confuse. Every morning it was like that, she can't think properly. Some would say that her mind only function well after nine and it was only six, in the morning, of course.

"Thank you, Haruka." She giggled and ran back to her room to get her bag. Haruka could only chuckle at the other girls action, who was a year younger than her, as she headed quietly to her room.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Haruka pulled the break and opened the car door for Nicole, who was blushing at the moment. Her guy uniform made her look more like a guy, who mostly everyone in school thought.

"Thank you, Haruka." She bowed to her with both her hand on her lap.

"Come on, Nicole, you don't always have to thank me!" With that, she walked towards the entrance.

She liked coming to school early, not that she's an early bird or anything but you should see the crowd rushing towards her every time she arrive just in time to be spotted by everyone. Yes, she was the star of the school, a star racer. Besides being a racer and well, a pianist, there's something that no one on earth could believe, she even played chess. She chose those she believed, would be a tough competitor, others, they can rest their back knowing that the great Tennou Haruka won't bother them; she claimed that they weren't good enough.

"Haruka's here!!" She heard a sharp voice echoing the hallway as she entered the school. Upon hearing that, Haruka widen her eyes. She knew what that means. _Uh Oh…__ How on earth did they get here so early?! _That had to be her crazy fans, that's what happen whenever she arrive late but it was only… Haruka took a glance at her digital watch…_7__ in the morning__ How could they- Ahh!_

Haruka fell to the ground as her fans pounced on her. "S-Stop, I'm s-suffocating!" She struggled for air.

"What's all the racket, people?" She heard a stern voice. That had to be the hall monitor from her class, Kenneth, a 6'3 guy with dark reddish hair. Sometimes, Haruka was grateful that he was there, but sometimes… Once everyone heard his voice, they quickly clear the way for him, as if he's the king. His slow footsteps could be heard clearly as the environment was as quiet as outer space. Haruka got back onto her feet. Her eyes widen as she saw the look on the hall monitor's face.

"Haruka!!" Now it was his turn to pounce on her. He was one of her biggest fan, so he claimed. "Good to see you again!"

"And I thought you were here to help me!" She pushed him off and he fell hard on the ground. Haruka gave him an annoying look and swept the dusts off her uniform, straightening her tie and jacket.

"Girls, you know what to do, get him!!" Kenneth yelled and started to join the Haruka-chasing-party.

"Ahh!!"

* * *

"Really?! You took Haruka's car to school?!" A girl with short blue hair asked Nicole, only to get a nod in reply.

"Yeah, Amy… And she's so cool when she's driving!" She squeezing her eyes tightly, remembering the feeling of the ride.

"Ooh… How I envy you!!" Another girl added to the conversation.

"Shh, Tiffany, he's here." Obviously, the whole school were referring Haruka as 'he'. Those few students from the same boarding house, who were in the same school kept her secret and she was really thankful.

Haruka had a tired look on her face, an untidy uniform on her, some dirt on her face and a tore sleeve. Her hair was messier than usual, this was a real surprise to them. _How can they be so fast? It seems that they're getting faster and faster every year… Why don't they just try out for the track team, sigh__…_She took her seat, which was right in the corner of the classroom, beside the window. She would spend most of her time looking out the window, searching for something she didn't even know. Even the teachers were fed up of telling her to pay attention in class; they didn't have to worry a bit as Haruka was one of the best students in class.

"Class stand!" The previous class monitor shouted when the teacher entered the class. "Good morning, Miss Isabel." The whole class said in unison. Miss Isabel flipped her long, black hair to the back and nodded.

"This year, I need a new monitor, any names for me?" She pushed her glasses back into place. Someone lifted her hand, someone who sat in front of her. "Ah, yes, Michiru. Come on out."

_Michiru?!_This caught Haruka's attention. Her eyes widen as the familiar figure appeared next to her teacher. "This is the new student, Kaiou Michiru. She's from Tokyo, treat her well, people." He whole class applauded loudly, except Haruka. _Oh my god, it's really her. _She blushed a little.

"Michiru, can you sit beside Haruka there? You're a bit too tall to sit in the front." She said with a smile, a smile which made her shiver in any matter.

"Haruka?" She asked in surprise. She didn't know she would be in the same school or even same class Haruka.

"Yes, she's right there." She pointed to the blonde, receiving a smile from the new student. "Oh, and didn't you raised your hand just now?"

"I volunteer to be the class monitor, Miss Isabel." She nodded.

"Good, that settles then." She grinned. "And Haruka, you're the assistant." She added.

_W-What?!_Haruka looked up. _Oh no…

* * *

_

"Finally, music time, don't think I'll see Michiru there, would I?" She said thoughtfully as she walked up the stairs to the highest floor, where the music room was. "Wait, I think I saw a violin on her desk." She stopped in her tracks. "This can't be happening to me… Hey, she couldn't be the same level as me, right? Cheer up, Haruka!" She regained her composure and continued walking.

* * *

"1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3! 1, 2-" The music instructor was interrupted by a knock on the glass door. There stood a person Haruka had been expecting, Michiru.

"Erm… excuse me, Sir. But are you Mister Pierre. Miss Isabel asked me to come see you for music." She bowed to him.

"Oui, I'm Pierre De Sparta. But zis is ze level 7 and 8 orchestra, do you tsink you qualify?" He asked, playing with his curled mustache. _Good question, Pierre! _Haruka looked at them from her piano seat.

"Demonztrate, Mademoiselle Michiru."

Michiru walked towards the middle of the class, where Haruka was. She took out her violin, lifted it and slowly played Frederic Chopin's Concerto 2 in F minor, 3rd movement. Everyone watched her performance in awe, even Haruka. Music filled the room, Haruka watched her as she drifted into her own world, her world of violin…

"Oui! Oui! Zat's what I'm looking for years!!" Mr. Pierre clapped loudly with tears, breaking the silence after Michiru ended her performance. "You, are in ze level 8, with Haruka here! Come, Mademoiselle Michiru. Haruka, your new partner! Both of you are ze only onez who can play zat piece!!" He spoke with pride.

"Dozo Yoroshiku, Tennou-san!" She whispered as she brushed pass the stunned blonde, smiling brightly. Haruka twitched her eyebrows.

_Ma-…Masaka…_

* * *

Review, minna-san, reviews... 


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?! Why did you do that?……She's that good?…I don't care, get her out of there, uncle, Haruka's mine!" Stephanie's voice could be heard clearly miles away. With that, she hung up and threw the pink cell phone out of the window.

"Hey, that's _my _cell phone!" Ginger yelled at her.

"Who cares, I'll get you a new one later!" She shot back at her angrily.

"You're a real bitch, Steph!" The other slammed the door hard as she exited the room.

* * *

"Tennou-san, can you give me a ride home?" A 5'3'' beautiful girl with aquamarine hair asked the blonde. They had just finished school. The blonde threw her bag into the back seat of her convertible and turned around.

"Dame da, Kaiou-san, I'm not heading 'home' yet." Was the only reply Michiru got. She looked down, disappointed. Haruka, on the other hand, noticed that and sighed inwardly, opening the door for the other. "Here, you can follow me. I'll send you later. Don't disturb me at the race, that's all I ask from you."

Michiru smiled brightly. She loved being with Haruka, she gave her a warm, protective feeling. As if she was the Princess and Haruka was her destined protector. _Sigh, Kaiou-san, you're thinking too much… _Haruka once again, noticed the look on the other's face. It was like she could read Michiru's mind without even putting in any effort at all. It's weird, but she very much enjoyed it at the same time, Haruka just couldn't make out the strange feeling she had develop when she's around her roommate.

"So, you're a racer, Tennou-san?" She tried to break the silence which was building between them.

"Yeah." She simply replied.

"Well, I didn't know you played the piano, Tennou-san…" Haruka was getting frustrated. Michiru kept calling her by her surname. _What wrong with her? Tennou-san this, Tennou-san that… Ugh! _She frowned. "Daijobu, Tennou-san?"

"HARUKA!" The blonde yelled back, frustrated. For a second there, she thought she had scared the girl beside her, but when she saw Michiru nodding, she relaxed a little.

"Hai, Ha-ru-ka-san!" She winked at her, giggling. Haruka practically shook her head in amusement.

"Tell me, Kaiou-san, how old are you?" She turned her attention back to the road ahead of her.

"Michiru." It was her turn to correct the blonde. They were getting along quite well, although Haruka didn't make a good impression on their first meeting. It was only their second day, and it was as if they had known each other for years. It was usually hard for the racer to befriend others but when it came to Michiru, it was a total different story.

Haruka grinned to herself. "Michiru-san… How old are you?"

"Truth is, I'm 2 years your junior, Haruka-san." She loved pronouncing Haruka's name. Every time she said her name, she would smile to herself. It just came naturally to her, the way she managed to pronounce the blonde's name. Haruka loved it too. She loved the way Michiru said it too.

_Aw, man! I've got to get this out of my head! _Haruka shook her head, letting the wind rushed through her hair. "You mean you're 16?! Then how can you be in my class?!" Haruka almost loose control of the steering.

"I skipped grade 7 and 8."

"Masaka! You're a real genius! I mean, you're good in studies _and _music…" She trailed off just as she realized what she had said. "Oh no, tell me I didn't blurt that out…" She covered her mouth with her hand. She could hear Michiru giggling a little in the passenger seat. Then, the silence began again.

Haruka was drifting into her world of racing, like Michiru did during her violin performance. She was going faster and faster by the seconds, until she was brought back to reality by Michiru's soft and rather feminine voice. "Gomene, Haruka-san…"

Haruka froze. What the heck was she apologizing to her for? She slowed down. "Nani?" She asked in a gentler tone than before. Michiru sounded hurt and sad. The blonde tried not to add any salt or sugar to it.

"Gomene… Can I get down here?" Michiru felt tears building in her blue eyes, but they are too stubborn to fall. She unbuckled the seat belt and opened the car door.

"C-Chotto, Michiru-san!" Haruka didn't know what was happening to the other girl. She was so happy a while ago and now, she was like this. What was happening?

"Onegai, Haruka-san, let go of me…" Michiru whispered. She was trembling, Haruka could feel it.

"What's wrong, Michiru-san?" She slowly released her grip.

"Nothing, just… Leave me alone." The violinist left Haruka in the car as she walked down towards the beach. Now tears started to roll down her flushed cheeks.

"Michiru-san…" Haruka tried to ask her again but she shook that thought off. She pulled the break, stopping at the side of the road. She zipped up her jacket and followed behind her roommate. After giving it a second thought, she decided to sit quietly aside and let the other girl have a moment to her own.

* * *

"Where is Haruka, Hikari?" A girl stormed towards her senior.

"How am I supposed to know that, Stephanie?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"Don't play dumb with me, jerk! Where is she? I know you had a crush on her eversince she came here!" Stephanie pointed directly at her.

"Now why would I have a crush on her? I think Michiru's the one who has that silly crush! She wouldn't be the first, though…"

"I'm so gonna kill her… Kaiou Michiru, you better watch your back!" The shorter of the both once again, stormed back to where she came from.

"Michiru-san… You might catch a cold in this weather, come on, let's head home…" After a long time of thinking, Haruka finally had the courage to walk up to the other girl again. Seeing the girl cry made her feel hurt too. It was like the same knife piercing into two hearts. To her, Michiru's problem was her problem, she felt that she ought to be responsible for everything that happened to the other girl. Not that she's complaining, but she just had the feeling that she lived so long just to meet this girl, Kaiou Michiru. _Oh, shucks… What am I thinking?_

Michiru sniffled. Those tears that she had shed for so long had made her eyes swollen. She didn't want bring up that issue again; she knew Haruka didn't do it intentionally; she knew that she could never run away from the truth… The truth she had been keeping for so long; the secret which only belong to her; a secret which had revealed itself to her on her 7th birthday…

"Michi-" Haruka was caught off guard when the girl before her turned around and embraced her tightly. Never, had she felt like that, the feeling in Michiru's embrace… It felt so warm… She could feel Michiru's tears rolling down against her chest. "Michiru-san, what's wrong?" She managed to whisper.

"Haruka… Promise me…" She felt tears brimming at the edge of her eyes once more.

_Now it's just plain 'Haruka'? _Haruka moved back a little, loosening the embrace. "Promise what, Michiru-san?" She was caught between happy and confuse. Obviously, she was thrilled as Michiru hugged her with her own will and confuse of… Well… of what was actually happening. It has only been the second day, and... _I-I'm totally confused…_

"Just promise me… Onegai…" She repeated. She clutched onto Haruka's back, not wanting to let go. Haruka had no choice but to promise. She had no idea where this was going, the only thing she knew was that Michiru had become more than a friend to her, she was truly sure of the feeling she had had eversince she met Michiru. She rested her head on the smaller girl's shoulder, taking in the fragrant scent of the sea which Michiru carried with her.

"I promise, Michi… I promise…"

* * *

Hey, guys… although this is a little short but… please give me some time, I have to get my head into a thinking machine… Pls review… 


	4. Chapter 4

**So, wanna know Michiru secret? Read on, and please! Review, or you'll regret, muahahaha!!

* * *

**

"Okay, class! We're going to have a 3 days trip to the beach next week, anyone interested?" Miss Isabel asked just as she stepped into the classroom. She had always been like that, rushing things. She didn't expect the trip to be so welcoming. Almost the whole class raised their hands, and Michiru was the first. Haruka, on the other hand… As usual, didn't like those kinds of stuff. She would rather spend her time in private. She hated to mix in a group, but in some ways, she still attracted lots of people to her.

"Good to see that everyone's participating. Haruka, you have no choice but to go along too." She stated like an instruction. Upon hearing that, Haruka slammed her head down onto the table, sighing heavily. _Why me…_

When the class started, Haruka started doing her own things again. She placed the closed text book on the table and looked out the window. _Sigh… How I wish I could be as free as the birds…_ The trees were rustling and Haruka could tell that the wind wanted play with her. _Sorry, guys… I'm in class…_ She turned her attention to the girl sitting next to her. _I still can't figure out what was happening last night… _She frowned, eyes never leaving the aquamarine haired girl. Michiru, noticing she was being watched, blushed a little. _S-She's blushing?? _Haruka quickly turned back to the front with a flushed face, pretending to pay attention to Miss Isabel. _Why was she looking at me? _Michiru smiled a little to herself.

"Kaiou Michiru, what is so funny, may I ask?" Miss Isabel's voice startled her, which made her blushed more as the whole class laid their eyes on her.

"N-Nothing, Miss Isabel." She could hear the blonde chuckling beside her.

"You too, Tennou Haruka. This is no laughing matter!"

* * *

"Michiru, want a ride home?" She had just declined her the previous day and now, she was the one who's inviting her. Haruka helped Michiru with her books and headed to her bike without waiting for an answer. _Why is she calling me with only Michiru? _She shook her head.

"M-Matte, Haruka-san!" Michiru could easily catch up with her, to Haruka's surprise.

"How could you be so fast? I'm the fastest in Japan!" Haruka shouted back. _Why did she call me so formally again??_

"Looks like you met your match, Haruka-san…" Michiru giggled. Haruka hurried her pace to her bike which was parked across the street.

"Try this for your size, Michiru-san!" Haruka yelled_I think I better call her back in the formal way… _Michiru ran faster, as if she was chased by a pack of wild animals. She was adjusting her pace with Haruka's.

"I'm first!" Haruka panted as she reached her bike. "Michiru-san?" She couldn't see any sign of Michiru. "Michiru-san?" She called her repeatedly. _Maybe something had happened to her…_ She thought as she ran back.

There, she saw a familiar figure struggling to get back onto her feet. "Michiru-san! Doshita?" She rushed forward, helping the other up.

"I think I strained my ankle." Came the reply. She touched her right ankle gently.

"Don't move!" Haruka sounded worried. And she really was. She took off her school jacket and on Michiru. Slowly, she lifted the shorter girl, causing Michiru to flinch a little. "Gomene, did I hurt you?" She looked down with her gentlest gaze, ever. She sighed out a relieve when Michiru shook her head in reply.

As se reached her bike, she laid Michiru against her chest, making sure Michiru stayed comfortably. "Are you alright like this?" She asked with the same tone.

"H-Hai…" Michiru nuzzled closer to her, blushing as Haruka started her engines.

* * *

"Yikes! Haruka-san, what are you doing? Carrying Michiru-san like that?" Kousuke asked when he saw the blonde parking her bike in the garage. He was about to dispose some rubbish.

"Jeez, Kousuke-san, move aside with your rubbish!" Haruka quickly tightened her embrace, not wanting the germs to infect Michiru. Michiru blushed deeper.

"Don't tell me… You guys are dating??!" Kousuke's eyes widen.

"M-Matte, Kousuke-san, it's not what you think! You see, Michiru's hurt and I have to bring her back to her room!" She stammered to find the right explanation.

"Oh, now it's just Mi-chi-ru?!" He crossed his hands against his chest, acting childish. "I hate you, Haruka-san!" He stormed up stairs, leaving the bag of rubbish behind. "Huh?!" Haruka lifted an eyebrow. _I was saying that in a third person's view! _She shook off the thought and head towards her room, only to be seen by another one of her friend… Well, this time, it wasn't exactly a 'friend'. "Stephanie?! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She moved back a little. She was getting really tired with carrying Michiru, but she didn't show any signs of it on the surface.

"That's none of your business, now… Let me see… What do I think of the position between the both of you?" She said it with a slight annoyance in it. Haruka rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Get outta the way, Stephanie!" She pushed her aside.

"Tennou Haruka! Get back down here!" Haruka ignored her. "Haruka! You'll regret this day!" She cursed her.

"Stay here, don't move…" Haruka slammed the door behind her and laid Michiru on her bed, which was a much better quality than Michiru's, meaning, it's softer. Hesitating, she placed a light kiss on Michiru's forehead, a sign that she's going to be alright and headed down to the kitchen.

_S-She kissed me! _Michiru thought with a bright smile, touching her forehead. _Am I dreaming? _She moved a little, only to fall hard onto the ground between her bed and Haruka's. _O-Ouch! I'm not dreaming! I-I'm not BREAMING!! Breaming?! What am I __tal__- _She heard a slam on the door. "MICHIRU-SAN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE" Haruka's voice filled the room. At first, it startled Michiru to get such scolding from her roommate but soon, she realized the meaning behind her words; Haruka was worried for her. She blushed a little when she was once again, lifted in the other's arms and lay onto the bed.

"Gomene, Haruka-san… Gomene…"

"Stop apologizing!" Haruka yelled at her as she recalled the previous incident, the incident which Michiru kept apologizing to her for no reason. "Why do you keep apologizing?! Like yesterday! You apologized and I don't even know what was happening! Why can't you tell me?!" Haruka threw the ice pack which she had brought up from the kitchen across the room in anger.

Michiru trembled and moved back a little. This was the first time she seen Haruka so angry. What did she do wrong yesterday? She couldn't recall anything. "D-Did I apologize to you yesterday?" She knew she shouldn't ask but she had to know. Haruka was acting strange.

_Nani?__What the heck is wrong with her?_"Forget it!"Haruka slammed the door behind her as she exited the room. Michiru looked down onto the bed. She saw water droplets stains on the bed sheet and felt her cheeks getting wetter by the seconds, until she realized that they were her own tears.

_W-What's __going on__? Did I do wrong? _Another drop of tear found their way to the surface. "Why is Haruka-san acting this way?" She said thoughtfully.

"Michiru…" She looked up as she heard someone calling to her. She quickly wiped away her tears, not wanting anyone to see her cry on the third day there.

"Dare?"

"Michiru… Watashi wa Mika…" She heard the voice again. This time, she could hear the other's voice clearer. It sounded like her own voice, which scared her.

"W-Where are you? Show yourself!"

"I'm Mika…" Just when the Mika finished her sentence, a blur figure which looked almost like Michiru appeared in front of her. Mika slowly opened her eyes as her figure became clearer by the seconds. "We share the same body… And I had made a vow to protect you from others…" Mika was in a white, long gown which was made out of soft silk, really soft. It seemed that it would shatter into pieces any time. Although she looked exactly the same as Michiru, but somehow, she could tell the difference. Her eyes… They were filled with hatred, as if she had been locking years of hatred in herself for a very long time.

"But how?"

"This happened years ago… I don't think you would remember… Your father brainwashed you right after that incident, Michiru…"

"How do I know I could trust you with what you're saying?" Michiru asked, she was unsure.

"If you don't, who would?"

* * *

Just as I suspected! You didn't even have the intension to press the 'go' button below! You're gonna have to pay for the next chapter, and in my country, they use reviews as money! __


	5. Chapter 5

Now, now... I see quite some improvement on the review there... Keep up the good work, guys! And here's your shipment! Oh, and for next chapter, you might have to give gov tax too!

* * *

_"Michi-chan, come here!" A well-built man with broad shoulders called to his daughter. His daughter, only 4 years of age, and yet, she's already a genius. She could play the violin as if she was the best violinist, and she could even figure out complicated questions. Many would consider her as a prodigy, a lucky child. But in actual fact, she wasn't lucky at all. Sometimes she would consider herself as the most unlucky child to be born. Sighing, she slowly walked towards the person she respected the most… Her father…_

_"__Yes, f__ather?"She didn't dare to look up. She knew what was happening, seeing another woman in his arms, a woman which she would have consider as a 'bitch' every time she remembered this incident. _

_"From now on, this will be your mother, understand?" __He __said in frustration__, wanting this to be over fast._

_"Now, now, Hiroshi-honey, this won't do… You can't just blurt that out…" Michiru hated the voice, the voice of her soon-to-be-'mother'. She didn't know why but every time she heard that voice, she felt like strangling her to death._

_"Yes, father… But father, where is mama?" She finally found the courage to ask. She deserved to know._

_"She we__nt to a far away place, Michiru, so don't bother to ask.__" That was all he stated before he left for his bedroom with the woman beside him. There was something going on, Michiru could sense it. She followed them from behind overhearing their conversation inside._

_"Are you sure she won't find out, Hiroshi?" Michiru peeked into the small gap of the door. She saw Hiroshi kissing her 'mother'. It was what she had expected. But she couldn't believe what she was hearing. __They're keeping something from her and she was it's about her mother, her real mother._

_"I'm sure__, Rei__… She's too young to be so smart." Michiru could hear him chuckle. How could he say such thing about his own daughter?_

_"It'll come out in the news…" The other woman was getting worried and Michiru wondered why…_

_"Relax, dear… She won't remember anything even after she knows about it. And the best thing is, she won't be a bother to us anymore!" With that, wild laughter filled the room. What was he going to do to her? _

"Mademoiselle Michiru! Are you paying attention to me?" A voice brought her back to reality. It had been a few days since Mika explained those things to her. She had understood how Mika ended within her; Mika was there to protect her from any harm. The only thing she couldn't believe was that her own father did that to her. _How could he?! _"Mademoiselle Michiru!" Michiru quickly lifted her head, only to find Mister Pierre standing angrily before her. "I hope you von't do zat again or I'll have to expel you, unzerstand?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Haruka had noticed her attitude eversince she yelled at her. They haven't even exchange a word eversince. She really regretted that day; how she wished she could take back her words. Now, all she could do was sit aside and look at Michiru without even saying a word. She hated the silence; she wanted to speak to her bad.

* * *

"M-Michiru-san, I-I need to talk to you…" The tall blonde racer came out of her shadows as she walked towards the other girl who was keeping her books in the locker.

"Haruka-san? It's not you who needs to do the talking, it's _us…_" Michiru closed her locker and turned to face the racer.

"Yeah… But first… I just wanted to say… To s-say…" The one word she wanted to say so badly was stuck in her throat. _It's just a simple, 5 letter word! Why is it so hard for me to say?! _Confessing had always been a problem to her. She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breathe, until she felt a pair of warm hands around her waist. She stunned, reopening her eyes. "Michiru-san, listen to me… I-I'm…" She tried to push away but Michiru only held her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san…" Michiru whispered into Haruka's ears. She closed her eyes, remembering what Mika had told her yesterday.

_"What exactly happened last night, Mika? Haruka-san sounded so angry when I apologized just now." Michiru asked, trying to find a good position on Haruka's bed._

_Mika grinned to herself as she finished explaining to the dumbfounded girl. "I hugged Haruka, telling her to promise."__ She added__ moments later. _

_"So that's why Haruka-san was so angry…" Michiru raised an eyebrow. "But p__romise? Promise __what?"_

_Mika shook her head in amusement. "You'll soon figure it out on your own. Now all I can tell you is that Haruka is a nice person… She can protect you__ just like I did all the__s__e__ years." Something hit Michiru. She finally understood what Mika had asked Haruka to promise about. She smiled weakly to her other self. "You like her, don't you?" Michiru didn't expect Mika to ask such a direct question, which only made her blush. "Michi-chan, go on and tell her… I can see that she likes you too…" Mika said with a grin across her face._

_"Who says I like her? Mika, you're making up stories of your own." Michiru turned away as she blushed harder._

_"You're not a good liar, Michiru…__" Mika smiled again. She was fading slowly, her spirit going back to Michiru's body._

_"M-Matte, Mika! You'll still protect me, right?" _

_"Why should I when you already have Haruka?"_

_"……"_

_"I'll stay with you for a while longer until you tell her, okay?" Mika winked at Michiru._

"Michiru-san? Now why are you apologizing again?" Haruka asked in an annoying tone, _again… _Michiru tightened the embrace.

"Onegai, Haruka-san… I'm really sorry for saying 'sorry' yesterday…" Upon hearing this, Haruka chuckled to herself. She looked down.

"Michiru-san, what are you saying?" She chuckled softly.

"Hontoni gomenasai, Haruka-san…" Haruka heard Michiru sniffling again. She gently broke the embrace and cupped Michiru's chin, locking their gaze.

"Michiru-san, I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing but I-" She paused when she felt Michiru brushing her soft lips against hers. Hey eyes widen. Michiru was about to kiss her when her cell phone rang, spoiling the moment.

_Dang you! _Haruka frowned as moved back a little. "Gomene…" She dug her hand into her pocket, taking her W850I. Michiru, finally noticing what she was attempting to do, turn her back to Haruka, blushing. _Of all time, mother, you chose the best timing! _Haruka answered the call. "Moshi moshi, Okasan…. Hai, demo… Yeah…"

"Ne, Haruka-san, I'll b-be going now…" Michiru walked away.

"M-Matte, Michiru-san" Haruka tried to Michiru.

"_Haruka, I'm talking to you!"_ the blonde could clearly hear her mother's voice even when she wasn't listening to the phone. Frowning, Haruka cut off the call. _Michiru-san… Why'd you have to go?

* * *

_Okay, here's the deal... payment for your shipment! And by gov tax means... I have to get more than 6 reviews before i can continue, so please ask your friends to read too! I'll be waiting! $$ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Minna-san! Just as I promised, I have 7 reviews for the previous chapter and thank you all for your 'money', I feel like I'm getting richer and richer, thanks to you... Well, here it is!**

* * *

Eversince that day Michiru left, Haruka had been down. Michiru wouldn't give her a chance to talk to her. She would sleep earlier than the blonde; go to school earlier than her and worst is she had asked Miss Isabel to change her seat, much to Haruka's dismay.

"Ruka-chan! What's wrong with you these few days? Staying late for the tracks isn't like you." A guy shorter than the blonde by a head patted her on her shoulder. He was quite charming due to his ruby eyes and nice haircut; the only thing he lacked is his height.

"Takagi-sempai!" Yeah, that's right. He was also Haruka's senior in the track team. So don't you dare look down on short people, although you really have to look down to talk to them, ah! You know what I mean. Haruka tightened her shoelaces of her sports shoes and stood up, respecting the other. "It's good to see that you're doing well too." Haruka tried to change the subject.

"I see you don't want to talk about it, so I won't force you. So… Ready for training?" Haruka smiled a little Takagi, glad that he understand. That's what she like about him, that's what made him her favourite senior in the team. She grinned and nodded.

"That's what I like you!" Haruka unconsciously mentioned.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Michiru-san, what's wrong? It seems that you've been avoiding Haruka-san these days…" Kousuke walked towards the figure who was sitting on the bench in the middle of the park. Michiru looked up with sorrow in her blue eyes.

"Kousuke-kun, how did you find me here?" She closed the book she was reading, apparently, it was her dairy. The one she wrote about her childhood.

"It's where I always come when I'm frustrated. You?" Kousuke asked softly, taking a seat beside Michiru.

"I'm just not myself these few days…" Was her soft reply. _Tell me about it, trying to kiss Haruka like that! _She thought to herself.

"Well, I can see that. So what's wrong? Did Haruka-san hurt you in any way?" Kousuke put a hand on the others shoulder. He felt Michiru flinched uncomfortably and he quickly move back his hand. "Gomene, I shouldn't have done that…" He looked up into the blue sky.

"Can you lend me your shoulder, Kousuke-kun?" Michiru asked as she suddenly recalled Mika's story about what her father did to her. She didn't know why but eversince Mika explained everything to her, she had been crying a lot, her emotions all mixed up. Every time she remembered, she would break into tears, although she didn't know whether it true or just make-up-stories by Mika. Until now, she could only recall the conversation between her father and her step-mother. Come to think of it, Aunt Rei looked much like the woman in her flashback.

Kousuke looked back down, blushing. "S-Sure!"

Michiru quickly clutched onto his shoulder and cried hard, really hard. Kousuke frowned. _Maybe Haruka did hurt her after all_He put his hands around Michiru, comforting her. "My shoulder is always open for you to lean on, Michiru-san…" He said, combing her hair with his fingers.

* * *

"Haruka-san, can I come in? I have to talk to you." Kousuke knocked on her door.

"What is it about, Kousuke-san? I'm kinda busy here!" Haruka shouted.

"It's about Michiru!" Haruka looked at Michiru's empty bed, recalling that day Michiru ran away.

"Did something happen to her?" She asked, trying to compress her worries as best as she could.

"Um… Not really…" Kousuke replied. _Just open up already!_

"Then I have nothing to talk about!" She yelled in anger.

"JUST OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" The other figure's voice could clearly be heard miles away.

"WHAT?!" The door was opened, revealing a very frustrated, tall blonde. "Just go awa-" Kousuke lifted her by her collar and pinned her against the wall before she could finish her sentence. She was usually stronger than him and could've easily dodged him but this time he caught her off guard. "What do you want?!"" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"What did you do to her?" He snarled. "She's been crying for days!"

"I did nothing!" The tall blonde looked away.

"Some day, Tennou Haruka, I'll get you for this!" He let go of her collar and walked out of the room.

"You're gonna break up our friendship just because of one girl?!" Haruka yelled at his back. Kousuke turned his head, just the right angel to see the other at the corner of his eyes.

"I bet she's more worth it than you!" He continued walking, only to bump into a familiar girl. "Michiru-san?" He quickly changed his tone. "Gomene!"

"It's okay… What was happening between you and Haruka-san?" Michiru looked over his shoulder, and saw Haruka narrowing her eyes at them.

"Nothing." With that, Kousuke brushed pass her, heading back to his room.

_Weird… _Michiru heard Mika whispering. _Michiru, are you alright? _Mika asked as Michiru stopped dead in her tracks. "She's hurt… I can see her sorrow in her eyes…" She whispered under her breath. Haruka was breathing hard, looking furiously at her. "She hurt, Mika… I can feel it…" Michiru frowned as she put her hands across her heart. Slowly, Michiru made her way to her room, to Haruka.

"Haruka-san…" She gently placed her hand on the others shoulder. Haruka pushed her hand away, stepping back, the way she looked at Michiru never change.

"Don't touch me! Haven't you done enough?!" She shot back at her. 'Please' was all Michiru said. She didn't know how to calm her down. "You stole my friend, you stole my trust, you stole my life, and most of all, you stole MY HEART!" She yelled. "WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Haruka pushed all the things from her table to the ground. The crashing sound of her glass trophies echoed in the hallway as it landed on the ground in a million pieces.

Michiru was stunned by her words. Wha did Haruka mean when she said that she stole her heart? "H-Haruka-san… Please, listen to me…" She moved closer to the blonde. _Don't, Michiru… She needs time now… Let her be… _Mika stopped her. _Can't you see she's hurt, Mika… She needs someone now__ She can't go through this alone…She's phisically strong but she has a fragile heart..._ Michiru frowned. _If that's what you want then go ahead… _"Haruka-san, onegai… It doesn't have to be this way…" She tried approaching the racer again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Haruka pushed Michiru out of the way and stormed out of the room. Michiru fell backwards, landing on her head. She opened her eyes weakly, only to find a blur vision of the room. "M-Matte, Haruka-sa…" She trailed off as she blacked out. _Michiru! Michiru, wake up! _Mika yelled worriedly. She couldn't do anything. _Please, Michiru, don't scare me like that!_

_

* * *

_**Attention all readers, kindly press the go button to make your payment to RukaMichi92, your shipment will be sent to you after more than 7 of you paid for it. I repeat, kindly press the go button to make your payment. Thank you for your undivided attention!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating any sooner, I was too engrossed watching Sera Myu Musical (Nao and Yuuka-sama 4ev3r!) See, got drifted off course again. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

_"W-Where am I?" A girl with aquamarine hair looked around to the familiar surroundings. This was her home, the place she was born._

_"Michiru-chan…" She could hear her mother's __voice. So soft, so gentle__… She stood up from the marble floor and ran towards the figure before her. She ran into __the arms of her mother. Her mother looked much like her, only with longer aquamarine hair. "I have something to talk to you about." She kneeled down. _

_"Nani, mama?" She asked with her sweet and innocent voice._

_"Promise me, if I'm not around, take good care of yourself. You can't rely on anyone, not even papa nor aunt Rei." Her mother said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I can't bring you along, Michiru…" With that, she disappeared. _

_"Mama?__ Who is aunt Rei? Mama?__" The little girl looked around like a lost child. She felt her feet getting wetter and a humid smell filled the room. __Slowly, she looked down only to find red liquid surrounding her. "M-Mama? Kuwaii!!" She cried. Panic, she looked around, trying to find her mother. In a corner, she saw a figure lying down on the floor, blood flowing from that direction. She walked over there and kneeled down. "Sumimasen, have you seen my mama?" The figure didn't reply. Little Michiru shook the figure. __"Ne… Have you seen my mama?"_

_Still no reply._

_She peeked over __the shoulder__ and __the figure's familiar face__, eyes widen. "M-Mama?! MAMA!! Wake up, mama! MAMA!" She shook harder. "Yada! MAMA!!" Her__ v__oice echoed the room. _

_"Die! Yuuki, die!" Michiru heard a wild laughter and she looked up. _

_"P-Papa?"_

_A guy was holding with a chopping knife in his hand, covered in blood. "Think you could stop Rei and I? DIE!" The guy once again stab__bed__ her mother with the same knife. _

_"YAMETE!!" __He__ seemed like he couldn't hear her, as if she was a ghost. __She moved back a little, tripping over some boxes, falling on her back. "P-Papa… M-M-Mama! USO!!" Her eyes widen by the seconds. Another woman appeared beside her father, a woman with long, curly brown hair. _

_"That's enough, Hiroshi. You're going crazy!" She said._

_"I knew you'd say that, Rei." He stood up and threw the knife down. "What about Michiru?"_

_Suddenly, the scene changed. She was standing in a hallway. Her father with aunt Rei was standing beside her, handing her to another family. "Michiru, you're mother's waiting for you." He said with a smile as he pointed to the woman in front of her. She had shoulder length__, dark blue hair. _

_"Michiru, let's go home…" She extended her hand. Michiru didn't know why but she extended her own hand and followed them away. _

_'No… I can't go with them!' She thought with tears rolling down her cheeks. She heard her father's voice._

_"The brainwash process went well…" He chuckled. _

"Kaiou-san, wake up already! It's been 3 days!" She heard an unclear voice. "Kaiou-san!"

Weakly, she reopened her eyes, only to find the person she didn't want to see the most before her, frowning. "A-Aunt Rei?!" She moved back a little, realizing she was in her bed.

"Great, Kaiou-san, you're awake. Here, have some water." She smiled happily as she handed the cup of water to her.

"I want to be alone, Aunt Rei." She snarled. That couldn't be. The aunt Rei from her nightmare; the person she hated the most saved her; how could this happen?

"What's wrong, Kaiou-san?"

"Just leave!" She yelled angrily.

* * *

Haruka was sitting on a bench in the park, not just any bench, but the bench that Michiru sat few days ago. She leaned back as she tilted her head up, lost in her own thoughts. _Sigh… How could I do that to her? It's all my fault she knocked her head… I pushed her… _She frowned as she looked at her hands. "Ne, Ruff, I wonder how she is now…" She patted her dog which was resting on her lap, well, not really her dog anymore, he belonged to Michiru now. Ruff was getting more comfortable on her lap, Haruka only smiled at his reaction. Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"Tennou-san, she's awake."

Haruka looked up, so did Ruff. "She wants to be alone, doesn't she?" She could tell just by Aunt Rei's look. The other figure turned away without answering. The blonde let out a heavy sigh and stood up. "Well, Ruff time to go home."

* * *

"Michiru-san, can I come in?" Michiru heard a knock on the door. She put her sketch book aside, knowing who it was.

"It's open." She said softly, but loud enough for the other to hear.

"Michiru-san, we need to talk." The door opened, revealing a tall blonde.

_That sentence again… _Michiru frowned. Every time Haruka said that, it would turn out to be either arguing, or no 'talking' all. She hated it. "Please, Haruka, don't say that again…" She pleaded. She was shaking as if she was about to break down into tears.

"Ora, Michiru-san! Don't cry!" Haruka didn't know what to do. It's like everything she said would make Michiru cry more.

_Ne, Michiru, why are you crying? _Mika asked. _She__'s__ saying that again… I know t won't turn out to be a good thing!_ She replied through her thoughts.

"Michiru-san, I'll come back later!" Haruka said nervously.

_Michiru__, she's going away again! _Mika yelled at her other self. Michiru's eyes widen upon hearing this. "Matte, Haruka-san!" Michiru stretched out her hand, as if she was trying to reach Haruka. Haruka looked down onto the floor.

"Michiru, I'm sorry for what I've done yesterday." Slowly turning to face her, repeated. "Hontoni gomene!" She ran forward and hugged the other figure. Haruka was crying. This was the first time she saw the tough girl crying. Gently, she wrapped her hands around the other, comforting her.

"I'm here, Haruka-san…" She wiped her own tears away. _Kitto…

* * *

_

"Michiru-san, hurry, it's snowing!" The tall blonde pulled Michiru out of the boarding house and ran to the park.

"Kaiou-san, make sure you come back before 2, you have tuition!" Aunt Rei yelled.

"Wakatteru yo!" Michiru replied. Eversince she had that flashback, she had hated Aunt Rei. Haruka always asked her what's wrong but she only tried to change the subject.

"English, Kaiou-san!"

Shaking her head, Haruka led the shorter girl the frozen lake. Looking at her for a moment, she extended her hand. "My lady, care for a dance?" She asked which made Michiru giggle. "Come on, I'm serious!" Michiru blushed and accept the other's invitation.

Anxiously but gently, they waltzed on the thick ice. Haruka placed one hand on Michiru's waist and the other clasped with hers. "Enjoying yourself, my lady?" Michiru felt Haruka's hot breathing along her collarbone. "It's been so long since I had so much fun…" She added.

"Ne, Haruka-san…" Michiru started.

"Hm?" They stopped in the middle of the frozen lake.

"I don't know much about you…" She said softly.

"Sigh… Okay, what do you want to know?" They slowly walked to the side and sat on the snow.

"Like… How were you brought up, those kind of stuff." She looked at Haruka. The blonde only cocked an eyebrow.

"Now why would you ask such question?" She looked away, not wanting to bring that issue up. Michiru realized her reaction and frowned.

"Gome-" She wanted to apologize only to be cut off by Haruka.

"Himitsu!" The racer placed a finger on her lips and winked, then stood up, digging her hands into her jacket pocket. "It's quite complicated so it's' hard for me to explain now…" She extended her hand towards the other. "I hope you understand." Her eyes betrayed her. Michiru knew something was wrong. Haruka was not as tough as she looked, and only Michiru knew that. She decided to keep that secret between Haruka and her.

"Didn't you know that you have a very understanding roommate?" Michiru took Haruka's hand and stood up beside her, never letting go of her warm hands. She received a very surprised look from the blonde.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Sigh… I guess you'll never know…" Michiru shook her head. Haruka smiled weakly at her reaction. Although they had known each other only for less than a week or so, but every movement Michiru made still amused her as much as the first time they met.

"Come on, tuition time."

* * *

"Michiru, have you heard? There's a new kid in school!" A girl ran up to her.

"Who he? Or she? Maybe 'shim'… Just kidding, Maria." She put her books on the table and sat down. She was glad that Miss Isabel decided to change her seat back to Haruka's side. "Okay, so I haven't heard of the new kid, so what's the matter?"

"He's from London and he speaks English, Japanese, Spanish, French…" Michiru sighed in frustration as Maria continued explaining. Maria, her new friend, who had eyes like hawk, only to spot handsome student, and Haruka was still one of her victim. She worked for the school newspaper and everything she wrote, only attracted the girls in school, as she only wrote about guys and their latest news.

"Michiru-san, your bag." Haruka handed Michiru her bag which she had helped her to carry to school and sat down on her seat. "Maria, what are you doing here?" She looked up.

"YIKES! Haruka!!" She shrieked in joy. Haruka had been ignoring her eversince she met her. She's just overjoyed that her first victim was talking to her. "You're talking to me!!"

Michiru practically rested her head on her hand as her friend continued with her babbling. "Go away, Maria." Haruka said annoyingly.

"But…" Maria put on her best crying expression.

"Not working." Haruka said, maintaining her 'coolness' which she was so popular of.

"Alright…" She turned around and started to walk back to her seat until she bumped into someone. "Oh, sor- You're the NEW KID?! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO HANDSOME!" She yelled. The whole class was now looking at them, but the only thing which caught his attention was the girl sitting next to Haruka. Michiru wasn't even looking at him, she was busy chatting with Haruka.

"It's okay, now, would you please excuse me." He grinned, which almost made Maria melt. He had dark blue, short hair. His eyes were as deep as the ocean as if you would get lost in it. Slowly, he made his way to his target. "Excuse me, miss. But your beauty is just hard for me to ignore you." He gave her _the _grin. Michiru, upon hearing the deep yet polite voice, looked up.

"You must be the new kid my friend was telling me about. I'm Kaiou Michiru and you are?" She stood up politely and extended her hand.

"Ah, a Japanese. My name is Chad Kingston. It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Michiru." He took her hand and kissed it. Haruka eyes widen. She had to do something. This Chad was kissing _her _Michiru's hand. Michiru was feeling uncomfortable but still, she respected the gentleman's culture. Haruka faked a cough, much to Michiru's relief.

"Oh, erm… Chad, this is Tennou Haruka, my _boyfriend_." She looked at Haruka, giving her hints to chase off the new guy. Haruka shook away her thoughts and stood up.

"Nice meeting you too, _Chad._" She pronounce his name as if she was challenging him.

"So you have a boyfriend." Chad narrowed his golden eyes at Michiru. "Well, _he _doesn't seem to be fit as your _boyfriend_."

_Michiru, it seems that this Chad knows about Haruka's true gender. _Mika informed her other self. "Chad, you-" Haruka cut her off again.

"Don't you dare stare at her like that!" Haruka snarled. Maria took some shots of the situation. This was going to be the headline for the school newspaper. She smiled to herself.

"Well, well, well… It seems that your _boyfriend _is getting a little upset, don't you think? Michiru." With that, he walked away, followed by a group of girls.

"Don't go near to him, Michiru. Wakatta?" She had forgotten all her formalities. She narrowed her eyes, her mind wandering off. _Kingston…__ It can't really be him…

* * *

_Finished? Good. Now please make your payment again. You've gotta help RukaMichi92 to maintain this company or else it'll go bankrupt. Dont' want that to hapen right? I hope not... Same as always, press the 'go' button to make your payment. I figure out that lots of you readers like to pay, maybe you ARE richer than I expected. LOLZ! Takagi Nao and Asami Yuuka 4ev3r!! Anyone interested to talk about them? T.T too bad they've change the cast for Haruka and Michriu. They were the best couple! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I really have to say something about you readers. When I say 7 reviews, I meant I can accept more. Just look at you! Chap 5, 6, 7, each have 7, RIGHT at the spot, 7! Don't be so stingy to share your thoughts! Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

Haruka had found out that Chad was 2 years her junior. He was a transferred student from London. His parents were working in the same company as hers, much to her dismay. _It can't be him… There's no way… _She narrowed her eyes.

"Haruka, is something the matter?" That soft voice was enough to bring her back to reality. The figure sat down beside Haruka. The bench which had became their favourite spot in the park. It was just beside the lake, under the Sakura trees.

"Ah, Michiru, gome… I was thinking about some things." Haruka shook her head. Although they had known each other less than a week, they had already become best friends, calling each other without any formalities.

"It's about that new kid, isn't it?" Michiru asked worriedly.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Is it because he kissed my hand?"

"No." Another quick answer. Michiru smiled to herself. She loved how Haruka was acting, frustrated and annoyed, to her, she was really cute. She rarely showed it to others besides Michiru, and the shorter girl loved that.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" She asked, amused. Haruka turned to face Michiru.

"N-Nani?! I'm jealous? How could that be?? I'm the Great Tennou Haruka!" Michiru could see Haruka blushing harder by the seconds and she giggled. Haruka looked away. "You're thinking too much, Michiru." Michiru silently took some snow in her hand and stuffed it into Haruka's shirt, causing her to jerk up from her seat. "MICHIRU!" She flinched. She heard another giggle from the other. "This is not funny at all. I won't retaliate this time, let's go back." Taking a deep breathe, Haruka took Michiru's hand in her own and started walking.

Michiru blushed as she stood up. Before taking her first step, she arched her spine. "Haruka! I thought you said you won't retaliate!" Haruka laughed harder.

"And you believe me?" She continued laughing.

"You're gonna get it this time! Kaiou Michiru is surely going to get you for this!" She took threw some snow at the blonde.

"Haha, you're too slow!"

* * *

"Tennou-san, Kaiou-san! Why are the both of you covered in snow?" They got lectured once they stepped into the house. "Kaiou-san, this is your first time here so I won't blame you, you may leave." She gestured the shorter girl to leave. "As for you, Tennou Haruka." Haruka swear that she saw aunt Rei's grinning slyly.

* * *

"Aw, man! Must she really do this to me…?" Haruka muttered as she scrubbed the inner part of the toilet bowl. Wiping her sweat away, she felt a presence of someone at the door.

"My, my… the _Great _Tennou Haruka is washing the toilet. Now this, I haven't seen before." Haruka cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"One question, Michiru. Tease or help?" Haruka looked up.

"Tease." She simply replied.

"Fine…" Haruka turned away and continued to do her washing.

"Haruka, I'm just joking." Michiru squatted down, taking another brush in her hand. "Mind moving over a little?"

Haruka chuckled. "Ne, Michiru, I could never get enough of you."

"I know." She grinned.

* * *

"Finally!" The tall blonde let herself fall back onto her bed. "Everything's finished…" She stretched her hands. Haruka felt another weight on the other side her bed, she turned her body around and her nose accidentally touched Michiru's. Michiru was looking at her with big, innocent eyes. "Gah! Michiru! What are you doing on my bed?!" Haruka moved back, shocked by Michiru's sudden movement.

"Since your bed is already smelly, don't mind me adding to it." She said with a sly smile.

"You're unbelievable, Michiru." Haruka said as she lay back down again.

"Oh, thank you for telling me. I've been trying to figure that out for a long time." Michiru blinked her eyes drowsily. Haruka sat up and looked out the window.

"Ne, Michiru, about the secret…" She didn't get any reply from Michiru. She turned around and saw a cute, sleeping figure. All she could do was to smile to herself. _I can't believe she can __fall a__sleep just like that… _Gently, she covered Michiru with her blanket, her smile never fading. _She looks so peaceful… _Just as she was about to drift into deep sleep, she heard some shouting outside her room.

"MICHIRU!! COME OUT NOW!" Grunting in frustration, she opened the door, only to see Stephanie standing there with a newspaper in her hand.

"Will you keep your voice down? She's sleeping!"

"Whatever! Look at this! Why does she get to go on newspaper and I don't?!" She lifted the newspaper up right before her face. "Wake her up immediately!" Haruka's eyes widen. She quickly grabbed the newspaper from the other's hand.

"Shit!" She looked through swiftly to find the editor and finally found the name. "She's gonna get it from me!" She snarled.

"MICHIRU!" Stephanie's voiced woke Michiru. Haruka covered the shorter girl's mouth and tagged her along. "Et ou op me!" She muffled. Michiru sat up, blinking a few times before she saw her roommate leaving with Stephanie. Haruka was acting as if she was capturing a wild dog.

"Ikuso!" The tall blonde snarled. Michiru was curious. She didn't know why Haruka was so angry about. Getting down from the bed, she put on her winter jacket and followed them silently.

* * *

"Dear, someone's looking for you!" A middle-aged woman called to her daughter. Just as her only daughter came down, she whispered into her ear. "You naughty girl, not telling me you have a boyfriend!" She snickered.

"Boyfriend?" She received a confusing look from the shorter figure. She opened the door and shrieked. "HARUKA! YOU MISS ME SO MUCH YOU CAME TO SEE ME?!" Before Haruka could reply, she slammed the door. "Mum! I can't let him see me like that! Got to wash off this facial mask!" Within a few seconds, she washed off the mask and returned to the door.

"Dear, aren't you gonna invite them in? I'll prepare some cookies!" Her mother said, humming a Christmas tune as she entered the kitchen.

"Them?" She peeked over the blonde's shoulder. "Who's that, Haruka?" Obviously, she was referring to Stephanie.

"I'm Haruka's girlfriend!" She stepped forward and introduced herself, earning a cold glare from Haruka. She put her hands around the taller figure's waist. Michiru, who was hiding in the bushes all along, witnessed that and she stormed towards them.

"Haruka, in school Michiru said you're her boyfriend, now she says you're her boyfriend too? You're too much, Haruka." She pouted. She looked up. "You didn't even ask me to be your girlfriend!"

"……" Haruka was trying to get Stephanie away from her. She shouldn't have brought her after all.

"Eh? Haruka, you brought Michiru along too?"

"No. Why would you say that?" Finally, she managed to push her away, which almost made the shorter blonde fall off the pavement.

"Stephanie!" She heard a scary snarl from behind.

_Ma-sa-ka… _Slowly, Haruka turned around. Michiru was aiming for the blonde beside her. "Michiru, calm down!" She tried to control the others anger but failed.

"Stephanie, who told you Haruka's yours?"

"Smells like trouble…" The little bookworm wanted to close the door, but was stopped by Haruka.

"Where do you think you're going, Maria? I have to talk to you!" She took out the newspaper Stephanie had shown to her moments ago. "Did you write this?"

Maria took a closer look, narrowing her eyes. "Prince charming, Chad Kingston kissing famous violinist, Kaiou Michiru… Ah! It really came out in the headline!!" Haruka threw the paper aside and pointed directly at the girl before her.

"You better stop writing about her or else…" She trailed off as she heard a smacking sound. She turned her attention to Michiru only to find that Stephanie had just slapped her roommate. "Michiru!" She rushed towards her, caressing her red cheek lightly. It looked painful. "Who the heck do you think you are?!" She yelled at Stephanie. "Michiru, daijoubu?" She asked worriedly. Michiru wanted to touch her face with her hand but Haruka stopped her. "Dame, it'll hurt more…" She replied with a gentle voice.

"Get away from her, Haruka!" Stephanie yelled.

"No. YOU GET AWAY FROM US!" She grabbed Michiru's hand and walked away.

"YOU! Write _more _about Michiru!! UNDERSTAND?!" With that, Stephanie flicked her hair to the back and stormed back home.

* * *

"Does it still hurt?" They stopped in front of a café as Haruka showed her concern once more. She sighed out a relief when Michiru shook her head. "Ne, Michiru, you worry me too much…" They continued walking only to bump into someone. "Watch where you're going, dweeb!" She yelled.

"My, my… Looks like you're not in a good mood today, Tennou Haruka." He swept off the dusts from his jacket. "And what happened to you, Michiru?" He cupped Michiru's chin.

"HANASE YO!" Haruka slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch her again!"

"Ne, Haruka… Ah, no… Oniisan…" He narrowed his eyes.

"O-Oniisan?!"

* * *

Continue paying... Tx... What do you think about this chap? For me, I think that it isn't good enough... Sorry, cause I was too busy finding al Sera Myu Musicals... And do any of you, by any chance know which was Asami Yuuka's first musical? And which one introduced her as the new Sailor Neptune? Really appreciate your help if you can tell me... Tx...

PS: I need more than just 7 reviews this time... tx!


	9. Chapter 9

Guys... What happened to the reviews? Only 3 for chap 8? Can't blame you though, it IS very bad... Well... Here's the continuation, hope for mre reviews...

* * *

"Ne, Haruka… Don't you think you have some explaining to do?" The blonde's roommate asked, looking at her with _that _look. She sat down on the bed beside the depressed Haruka. The racer seemed to be lost in her words. "Haruka?" She got closer to the other. 

"Chad Kingston…" Haruka whispered under her breath, still thinking about that incident.

_"Watch where you're going, dweeb!" She yelled._

_"My, my… Looks like you're not in a good mood today, Tennou Haruka." He swept off the dusts from his jacket. "And what happened to you, Michiru?" He cupped Michiru's chin._

_"HANASE YO!" Haruka slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch her again!"_

_"Ne, Haruka… Ah, no… Oniisan…" He narrowed his eyes._

_"O-Oniisan?!"__ Upon hearing that, Michiru's eyes went wide. Haruka, on the other hand, narrowed her emerald eyes. She hated him; she hated his mother. Why of all places must he study in America? _

_"Go away, Chad!" She snarled._

_"I shouldn't call you oniisan, should I? I think the more suitable one is onesan…" He grinned. He had expected Michiru to be surprise but much to his dismay, Michiru still remained calm, as if she knew that Haruka was a female from the start._

_"Michiru, let's go…" Haruka simply brushed pass him, her hands never letting go of Michiru's._

Michiru was getting worried. They had been back for an hour now but Haruka was still acting strange. Eversince they came back, Haruka had been sitting there, staring into space. "Haruka, what's wrong?" She attempted to ask again. "Haruka, please don't scare me like that…" Michiru rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Daijobou, Michiru. Shimpaishinai…" She flashed her a charming smile.

Michiru returned the smile with one of her own sweet ones. "Ah… Yokatta…" She hugged Haruka tightly.

"Ne, Michiru, you're hot… Real hot…" Haruka pushed the smaller girl away, looking directly at her worriedly. Michiru's face was flushed. Frowning, she placed her hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "You have a fever, Michiru. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be worried… Gomene…" She trailed off. She felt like she was going to faint anytime. Gently, Haruka lay her down onto the her own bed, pulling the covers over her cold body.

"Don't ever do that again." Haruka stated before going into the bathroom, coming out with a wet handkerchief in her hand. "Don't move." She placed the cold piece of cloth on Michiru's burning forehead. Michiru shivered upon coming in contact with the cold cloth. "Daijobou." Haruka reassured her that everything was going to be alright.

"Gomene, Haruka…" She managed to say in between her heavy breathing. Haruka smiled as she took Michiru's hand in hers, placing a light kiss on it.

"Don't apologize… It's okay… Rest." She used her other hand and swept it across the other's blue eyes, gently closing them. Michiru nodded lightly, drifting off into her dreamland.

* * *

Opening her eyes weakly, she looked at the digital clock on Haruka's table. She had been sleeping for nine hours, counting from 6 in the evening, it was already 3. Blinking a few times, she sat up. She looked down at her hand and found Haruka sitting on the floor, head resting on her hand, sleeping soundly. All she could do was giggled to herself. Haruka had stayed with her all the time. Her slight movement woke Haruka up from her sleep. "Ah, gome, Haruka." She whispered.

"Michiru, you're awake…" She stretched her other hand. Standing up, she checked the other's temperature again. "Great, you're fever's gone down." She smiled. "Are you feeling any better?" She caressed her cheeks.

"Never better, thanks to you…" She smiled gently.

"I've got an idea, wanna go and see the sunrise?" The blonde suddenly suggested. "I know a place where you can-" Before she could finish her sentence, Michiru put a finger on her lips, silencing her.

""That would be great."

* * *

"Ah… Kirei!!" Michiru's eyes glimmered as the sun began to rise above the horizon. The sunlight was brightening the whole city. The place Haruka had brought her to was the perfect spot to see the sun rise. She was overjoyed with the fact that she could see a sunrise for the first time and it was in her favourite season of all… Winter. "Haruka, mitte! It's snowing again!" She extended her hands, letting the snowflakes gently fall onto her palms.

"Michiru, watch out for the platform behind you!" Too late… Michiru had already tripped backwards. Fortunately, Haruka was in time to catch her before she fell hard onto the ground again. Letting out a heavy sigh, she hit Michiru's shoulder in a playful manner. "Told you be careful! What if I'm not there to catch you?" She ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"I know you would always be there for me…" Was the reply which made Haruka blush heavily. Michiru couldn't help it but to giggle at her expression. It was fun to tease Haruka like that, knowing that would make her blush.

"Stop that, Michiru." She looked away into another direction.

"Stop what? I didn't do anything."

"You know exactly what I mean." She tried to hide her blush but failed to do so.

"Ara, is Tennou Haruka blushing?!" She asked in a surprised tone. "Hai, hai… Ano… What's that strange girl doing there?" She turned her attention to the girl behind Haruka. She was looking at her blonde friend with a very strange gaze.

"Huh?" Haruka cocked an eyebrow and turned around. "Jeez! Why is everyone I know showing up here!" She muttered. Michiru shot her a confused look, not understanding what she meant, Did Haruka know that girl? That girl with long violet hair and ruby eyes? She was like an angel who just fell down from heaven. Slowly, Haruka made her way towards the other girl.

"Ne, Isuzu, what are you doing here in America? Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?" She leaned against the railing as she stood before the other girl. Michiru was getting more confuse. Why was Haruka acting to casually with the girl?

"Haruka, who's that over there?" She pointed a finger at the aquamarine hair girl.

"Oh, come on over…" She pulled her hand, leading her to Michiru. "Isuzu, this is Kaiou Michiru, my roommate… Michiru, this is Yasokaze Isuzu, my very good friend from Japan."

"Very… Good friend?" Michiru felt something weird about the relationship between the two figures before her.

"Yeah… I knew her since she was born." She replied proudly

"Kaiou… Michiru…" Isuzu looked up at Haruka, who nodded and gave her a bright smile. "Yoroshiku…" She said slowly, shaking Michiru's hand. She was much shorter than Michiru, about a head.

"Saa… Why are you here, koneko-chan?" Haruka asked as she carried the younger girl on her shoulders. Isuzu only leaned her chin on Haruka's head without answering, pouting like a young kid. Michiru followed them without any further questions. Still, she felt something was not right. Haruka was acting very friendly to the girl. Maybe she was just jealous. She quickly shook off the thought.

"So, do you have anywhere to stay? Family here?" She asked the silent girl. The little shook her head in reply. It seemed that she didn't like talking. "You mean you're like the kid from 'home alone'? Well… Don't tell me you got lost during the plane interchange again…" Haruka looked up.

_Again? _Michiru thought. _This happens so often?? _Now she was totally confused.

Isuzu nodded again. "I want to stay with Haruka-san…" She whimpered, loud enough for Haruka to hear.

"Jaa… Daijoubu, I have plenty of space for you on my bed!" She grinned as she patted her head. Michiru frowned.

_Who is this kid?

* * *

_Onegai, reviews... You have to pay, don't forget! 


	10. Chapter 10

Please enjoy the following content and continue making payment. For some unknown reason, our income had decreased by a large amount. At this rate, we would stop putting up chapters, pls, help us...

And thank you for supporting us for so long... especially : **monica1990m**, **Reusch17**, **heatqueen**, **gottoluvanime**, **Yumecerberus & ****Haruka127**, Thank you so much!! . 

Enjoy!

* * *

"Michiru, what are you doing out here? You might catch a cold…" Michiru heard footsteps and that familiar voice. She was sitting on _that _bench again. The figure sat beside her, leaning back. She heard a heavy sigh. Obviously, it came from the one beside her. "Michiru, you just recovered…"

"Haruka… Who exactly is that Isuzu?" She asked, looking up into the emerald eyes.

"Told you already… Sigh… She's my very good friend from Japan, that's all… Why are you asking this all of the sudden?" Haruka got closer to Michiru, inhaling her scent. "Masaka… You're jealous?" This was the first time Michiru acted this way.

"No! Of course not…" She tried her best to hide her blush, but failed to do so. She couldn't describe the feeling that was stirring in her stomach when Haruka carried the little girl on her shoulders. _I wished she would carry me on her back too… _She frowned.

"Come on, Michiru… She's 10 for god's sake!" Haruka chuckled. How could Michiru be jealous over a 10 year old kid? It's not like Isuzu is Haruka girlfriend or anything.

"Do you like her?" Haruka was caught off guard by that question. It's seemed that Michiru was really jealous. But that can't be it, she just denied being jealous. Haruka smiled.

"Michi, I don't like her… I love her." Haruka paused for a while, playing with the other's emotion. Upon hearing that, Michiru's eyes widen. How could that be? Haruka loved a 10 year old. Not to mention a pre-mature girl. Haruka almost chuckled, seeing Michiru's reaction. "Like a younger sister…"

"Younger… sister?" Michiru lifted an eyebrow.

"Hai… You see, Isuzu is a very reserved girl; she doesn't make friends that easily… Most people see her as a freak. But for some reason, she's very attached to me. So… As a friend of her parents, I had promised to take care of her…" She trailed off. "Masaka… You like me??" Finally realized why Michiru was so jealous. There was a thick silence building between them until she heard a soft sneezing sound beside her. "See, now you'd caught a cold…" She took off her jacket and placed it over the shorter girl, who only wore a thin sweater. "Here…"

"What about you?" She asked, ignoring Haruka's previous question.

"Shimpaishinai… I'm not the one who's got cold, am I?" She pulled Michiru closer to her, wrapping a hand around the other's slender waist to keep her warm.

"But-" Haruka placed a finger on the other's pink lips.

"Shh… You need it more than I do, don't argue…" She hesitantly placed a light kiss on her cheek, tightening her embrace. Michiru blushed as she nuzzled closer to Haruka, resting her head on Haruka's collarbone.

Someone was watching them from the bushes with her ruby eyes, her eyes burning with jealousy. She frowned as she saw their close contact. She wanted to push the aquamarine haired girl away from the other's arms. _How I wish I could be in those arms of hers…

* * *

_

It was getting quite dark. Looking at her watch, it was already 6 in the evening. Blinking her eyes a few time, she looked down at the girl in her arms. It was so quiet. Surely no one would come to the park at this hour of day, it was too dangerous. She could hear the shorter girl's breathing. _She looks so peaceful…_ The blonde caressed the other's smooth cheek, not awared of her own actions. "Michi…" She whispered. Michiru groaned softly, moving closer to her. "Michiru… It's getting late…" She ran her fingers through the long, silky aquamarine hair.

"I'm still tired…" She mumbled. Haruka chuckled to herself. Shaking her head, she carried Michiru onto her back, making sure she didn't disturb her cute roommate's sleep.

"Well, I have no choice but to carry you like that…" She said to herself. As she was walking down the street, she felt Michiru wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck.

"Ruka…" Haruka looked back. She smiled to herself again. Michiru was sleep talking.

_Michi… How I wish you could tell me the answer __me__…

* * *

_

"Haruka-san, play game?" Isuzu asked just as she stepped into the room. She frowned as she saw the figure on Haruka's back. "Michiru… Dead?" _H__ope she was… _Haruka was startled by her attitude towards Michiru, cold and emotionless. Never before had she seen her treating anyone like that in the past. She placed Michiru on her own bed, as always; it seemed that they had changed bed, but she just wanted Michiru to have a better sleep.

"Isu-chan, she's just asleep. What's wrong with you lately?" She asked worriedly as she picked the little girl in her arms. Isuzu clutched onto Haruka's shirt and wept silently. "Doshita, Isuzu?" She tried to comfort the girl. She got no reply, as always. She could never figure out why Isuzu will cry whenever she came back with a girl. _Jealous…? Nah… She's only 10! _Haruka reminded herself. "Daijoubu…" She said softly, embracing her.

* * *

"Michiru, see you in the art class. I'll be going for my tracks now…" Haruka changed into her track suit and headed to the field behind the school. This was her favourite period, track and field. Michiru, on the other hand had selected swimming lessons. It was the first period of the day and they were to join the co-curriculum they had selected. Haruka hated to be in a swim suit. Besides, most of the girls probably hoped to see her in a… She shook off that thought before she got chills down her spine.

"Ne, Takagi-senpai, any students for me?" Haruka asked as she walked towards the shorter figure. Zipping up her jacket, she turned to the direction her sempai had just pointed to. She sweat dropped. How can so many students be signing up for the track team? They had to be kidding her. Running her fingers through her hair, she walked towards them.

"Haruka!! Haruka's teaching us today!!"

"Haruka!" Haruka gave them the 'zzz' sign, sighing.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to form into 3 lines of 10." She lifted 3 fingers, narrowing her emerald eyes. To her surprise, they did as they were told, this was the first time. Usually the newbies would just stare at her, losing their state of mind.

"Yapari, Haruka-senpai hontouni kakkoii!!" She heard someone yelling from behind.

"Stop using Japanese in front of them, Michelle." She turned around to greet her best student. Michelle was a local student. Haruka could still remember the first time Michelle came to that school. There were rumors about her being the bully in her previous school. Many had made fun of her until Haruka came along. Haruka had defended her from the mean students who started the rumors. Most would refer them as the best couple in school but in actual fact, they were just best of friends, that's all. The talented Michelle, who was good in her studies, beauty and racing, but still wasn't good enough to beat Haruka. So to say, she was known as The Princess and as for the blonde, The Prince.

"It's ok, Haruka-senpai. Isn't it?" Obviously, she was asking the new students. "Ara… So many cute students this time, huh?" She patted one of the student's head. "Jaa, why don't we all have a race? Haruka-sempai will disqualify some of you…" There was a gasp among the students.

"It's ok, I'll examine very carefully… Maybe if you're lucky, you might get to stay… K'?" She winked, one which almost made them melt. Mostly, those students joined the team is because of Haruka. She hated it though. _Why can't these people go for what they like? _Sighing in defeat, she aligned them, Michelle as one of the racers. "Read… Set… Go!"

* * *

_Sigh… What a way to start the day… _She was keeping her track suit in her locker as she heard footsteps behind her. "Who's there?" She spun around. She was caught off guard when someone embraced her. "Ah?" She looked down only to meet violet eyes. "Eh… Who are you?" She moved back, breaking the embrace. The girl had long pink hair with big, round spectacles. Without hesitating, she took out an invitation and handed it to the tall blonde. It was decorated with colours and even with heart shape pictures. "Erm… for me?" She accepted the invitation when she received a nod from the girl.

"Eto… The Spring Dance is coming soon and I was wondering if…" She trailed off.

_Oh, yeah… Spring Dance… How could I forget that? I was even planning on asking Michiru… _Haruka looked blankly at the card in her hand. _Nah… She won't accept me… _

"Tennou-san?" She shook her head and kept the card in her pocket.

"Well… How can I decline a pretty girl like you?" She was getting back to her flirting-self again. Without realizing it, Michiru had really changed her. Before she met her, she usually flirted with almost every girl she met; it was kinda like _her _style of socializing. The shorter girl blushed.

"Everything you need to know is in that card, Tennou-san… Thank you." She bowed and ran away in a hurry.

_No__, t__hank you… _Haruka smiled to herself. That's right. This was the 'real' Haruka. No one could ever change that, not even her roommate, Kaiou Michiru…

* * *

_Dear Haruka,_

_My name is Takada Moriya, year 1 class B. __Do you remember me? We were best friends since 7, but you suddenly moved here to study 6 years later. My mum had a job offer from a compa__ny here so she brought me along, not knowing you're here too. __At first I didn't knew you were in this school but when I saw you in the canteen, I knew fate had __brought__ us back together. I tried hard to find a chance to talk to __you but you are always with Kaiou-senpai. I really hope you would accept my invitation and able to remember who I am__, after what had happened 5 years ago…__ I really regretted that day... I'm sorry on behalf on my parents... Gomene..._

_Moriya_

Haruka remembered the written contents of the card. Sighing, she closed her eyes, keeping the pink card in her pocket. _Takada Moriya… _She shook her head when Moriya's face popped into her mind. _Anata wa… dare? _It was as if she knew her but didn't. _What am I talking about? _She chuckled to herself. Someone tugged her shirt from behind. "I'm sleepy… Go away, Michiru…" She rolled her eyeball. She was very frustrated already but the unknown figure kept tugging on her shirt. "What?" Finally, she gave up, turning around.

"Haruka… Sick?" Haruka blinked sleepily. Haruka sat up and made a space for the little girl.

"I'm not sick, Isu-chan. Matte… Do you know who Moriya is?"

"Moriya?" Isuzu put her little fingers under her chin as if she was trying to remember something.

"Hai, Takada Moriya…" She frowned a little.

"Moriya-neesan… Haruka no tomodachi…" Upon hearing this, Haruka's eyes widen. She started to remember something. Moriya was her best friend back in Japan. Haruka narrowed her eyes, she was getting a headache.

_Sou… Moriya __wa__ boku no tomodachi… _They played with each other, protect each other, helped each other until… Until...

"Haruka! Haruka!" The tall blonde fell backwards onto the bed. She felt as if the room was spinning. What was happening to her? The only thing she could see was Isuzu shaking her, but even that figure was fading by the seconds.

_W-__What's happening__ to me?

* * *

_Ne... Finished? Please press the 'go' button! As easy as ABC! Oh, and if you have any good anime to recomend, pls do so, i would love to watch some... This holiday is so boring... (Has to be nice graphic with nice storyline!) 


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy...**_

* * *

_

_"Haruka!!Kochi kochi!" She lifted her head, only to see a girl with long pink hair with two mini ponytails waving at her. The girl was wearing a bright pink summer dress and playing with the falling leavessmiling brightly. She was holding on to her straw hat as the wind grew stronger. "Haruka!"_

_"Hai __hai__!!"__ The blonde stood up, taking a deep breath then ran towards her friend. __She was wearing a yellow T-shirt and a blue shorts. From afar, people would see a little couple playing around in the leaves. She remembered a few days ago, they were chasing chickens in the morning market. Who could blame them? After all, they were only 8 years old.__ Haruka's parents were always working and Moriya's were always ignoring her, so they made a really good couple, that's what the kids were always saying in school.__ In fact, no one had ever met the other's parents._

_"Haruka, this is like snow in autumn!" The other girl shouted. She lifted some dried leaves and threw them at Haruka as if they were snowballs. Without realizing it, her hat was blown off by a gust of playful wind. _

_"__Ara__…? Wait here, __Hime__!" She ran for the flying hat. _

_"Hime??"__ The girl tried hard not to laugh. That was the first time the blonde called her a princess, and __for__ no particular reason._

_"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Hat!" She yelled as she ran as fast as she could. __Narrowing her eyes, she caught the hat, only to fall hard into the pond. She still managed to lift the hat above the water__, but she was soaking when she rose to the surface of the shallow pond. "__Hime__ got your hat…" She muttered, coughing out some water. All she earned was giggles from the shorter girl. "What's so funny?" Haruka asked, regaining her usual composure._

_"You're soaking, Haruka!" She continued giggling._

_"Well… I'm still as handsome as always!" The blonde ran her fingers through her wet hair as she got out of the water. "Here!" She put the hat back onto __her 'princess'__ head. "Keep it there this time." She patted it._

_"__Arigatou__"__ She bowed with full gratitude. __"Haruka?"__ The blonde squeezed out the water from her clothing and looked up._

_"__Hm__?"__She flashed her little friend a confused look, which made her looked cuter, especially with the soaking hair._

_"What's with the princess thingy?"_

_"From__ today onwards, I'm your loyal knight__ and you're my Princess!" Haruka said proudly, resting both her hands on her hips. "Ne, Hime?"_

_"Okay!" __Was the quick answer.__ Smiling, Haruka kneeled down before the shorter girl. __"__Hontou__?"__ The blonde nodded. She climbed above her 'knight's' shoulder, as if she's a horse._

_"All h__ail the Princess! Make way for __the princess!" Haruka yelled as she carried the __giggling __girl on her shoulders, heading home. _

Slowly, she reopened her eyes, taking a good look at her surroundings. She was in her room, but she still didn't know who had saved her. Rubbing the back of her neck, she got up and headed the kitchen. She felt a little hungry. Right when she wanted to turn the silver knob, the door opened, only to reveal a little kid standing before her. "Isu-chan…" She kneeled down. "Who saved me yesterday?" She frowned, remembering Isuzu being at her side when she fainted. Surely it wasn't her who carried the blonde to the bed. She was hoping to hear her say 'Michiru' but she heard another name; one she had forgotten for a very long time.

"Kousuke_-_kun." Haruka froze. Kousuke saved her even after what had happened between them. She patted the shorter girl's head and walked down the stairs, thinking why he had saved her. There was another figure walking towards her. She stopped dead in her tracks, so did the other. Both looked at each other, emerald eyes met dark orange ones.

"Thanks for saving my life." Haruka was the first to break the silence. "Kousuke-kun." Kousuke looked at her with cold eyes. Never before had she seen those eyes. Haruka frowned. "Why'd you save me when you hated me so much?" She asked the other below her.

"You saved me once, now we're even." With that said, Kousuke made his way back to his room, brushing pass the blonde. Haruka clenched her fist. She wanted to undo that day's argument, but didn't know how. "Seems that you and Kaiou-san getting along quite well, Tennou-san." Her eyes widen. Kousuke had called her with her surname again, just like the first time they met.

* * *

Haruka was trying hard to forget about what had just happened. She took a spoonful of cereal. Luckily, she was interrupted by Stephanie. This was the first and last time Haruka would be grateful that Stephanie came up to her. "Haruka!!" She hugged the blonde from behind, which almost made her choke. "Looks like Michiru dumped you!" She exclaimed. Haruka frowned upon hearing that. Yeah, she did look down, but that didn't mean that Michiru dumped her.

"Onii-san… Hanase!" Haruka heard a soft voice. Stephanie let go of the blonde and turned around, narrowing her eyes. Who dared to protest against her actions? She was shocked to see a little kid looking directly at her.

"Who are you to order me around, kid?!" She asked angrily. Haruka had it. She could yell and shout all she wants, but scolding a little girl was too much. She stood up and slammed her fist on the table.

"Enough, Stephanie!" She pushed her aside, walking pass the girl. "Ignore her, Isu-chan." She said, glaring at the short blonde with furious eyes. Leaving her cereal bowl on the table, she went out for a ride on her bike.

* * *

"So many things had happened after you came, Michiru…" Haruka sighed inwardly as she remembered those incidents that had happened ever since Michiru came. She was too engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the girl crossing the road. Looking up, her eyes widen. She quickly stopped her bike, balancing it with her legs. She was a few inches from hitting the girl before her.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She got down from her bike and helped the shorter girl up. The other was a pink summer dress, just like the one in Haruka's flashback. The girl looked up upon hearing the familiar voice; a smile appeared on her face. Haruka lifted her eyebrows. "Hime?"

"Haruka, you remembered?" Moriya held onto Haruka's sleeve tighter, her smile growing bigger.

"I…" Haruka back up a little. "I-I don't know…" Her head ached again. The surrounding started to spin. The blonde rested one of her hand on her temple, the other on her car hood.

"Haruka?" Moriya asked worriedly. "Are you alright?" She frowned.

"I'll rest f-for a while and I'll be a-alright…" Haruka tried hard to maintain her balance. The other figure helped her friend to the passenger seat, letting her lie down.

"T-Thanks…"

* * *

"Michiru, you're going back already?" A girl asked her as she went out the school gate. The aquamarine haired girl turned around to her friend and nodded. "Aren't you staying for swimming lesson?"

"I can't, Lizzie." She looked at her watch. "Haruka's sick, I have to go see him…"

"Oooh… Boyfriend's sick!" She teased, only to receive a blushed, pouting face from her friend. "Well, run along now… Don't wanna keep him waiting, do ya?" She winked. Michiru waved to the brunette and headed out.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better, Haruka?" The smaller girl asked the blonde. Haruka shook her head a little and sat up, leaning back onto the leather seat.

"Yeah, I'm alright now… Thanks, Hime." She said it again without realization. She frowned as a young voice flowed into her head. _"From today onwards, I'm your loyal knight and you're my Princess!" _Weird… It sounded so familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. She tried to think where she heard that from. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Haruka?" She got nearer to her. Someone from afar would think that they were kissing but both of them knew better. "Daijoubu?"

* * *

Michiru froze in her tracks, her eyes widen. What were they doing in the car? She tightened the grip on her school bag, trying to suppress her tears from rising to the surface. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the 'couple' across the street.

"That's right…" She said thoughtfully as she remembered the dream she had. "I remember now," She took Moriya's hand in her own and looked directly at her. "Hime…" Moriya's eyes were starting to fill with tears, tears of joy. She hugged Haruka tightly, earning a soft chuckle from the racer.

"You remember! You remember!! Yokatta…" She sighed into the embrace, resting her head on the other's shoulder. Haruka felt a presence of another coming near them. Lifting her head, she saw a familiar figure. She quickly broke the embrace.

"Ah… What are the both of you doing here, Haruka?" She tried to look at the other girl's face, thinking that she another one of her friend's crazy fan, or maybe girlfriend. She had found out from the girls in school that Haruka's a flirt, an unstoppable one too. The other figure gave Haruka a questioning look and turned her head back. "Takada Moriya?" Her eyes widen.

"You know her?" Haruka lifted an eyebrow.

"That couldn't be… Is your father here? I mean in America." She sounded worry.

"Michiru, what's wrong?" Haruka tried to understand the situation. Here Moriya was acting as if she didn't know who Michiru was and there Michiru was asking her questions as if she knew her very well. Aside that, Michiru was also acting strange. She looked like as if she saw a ghost. "Michiru?" Haruka called her again. Michiru wasn't even listening to her. What caught her attention was her childhood friend. _Jealousy again?_

"A-Are you the daughter of Takada H-Hiroshi?" Michiru stammered.

"H-Hai…" Upon hearing that, tears started to roll down Michiru's cheek. Michiru turned around and ran as fast as she could, as far as she could get from the girl; the girl who was the cause of her mother's death. Haruka tried to stop her but Michiru had already disappeared into the shadows.

_That couldn't be her… She should be in Japan, not here! _Michiru ran senselessly through the streets. She was cold and confused, tears poured down her flushed face as she remembered the death of her mother, how she was killed by her so-called-father. _She had taken my __father;__ I'm not going to let her take Haruka too!

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews I had for chapter 10! 8 of them... Luv it! Keep on reviewing, although i might not be able to update as fast as i had with the few previous ones... School's starting here, you know... Anyways, let me know what you think bout this! B0ws Thanks...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lol!! Here it is... Enjoy! Oh, and sorry for the long break, too engrossed in studies and games.. Bleahx.. Sry again!**

* * *

Haruka got out from her car and ran into Michiru's direction, leaving her Princess behind, not to mention her convertible. Michiru was the only thing that was in her mind right now. What happened back there, she can't seem to understand a single bit. It was like broken pieces of story getting back together. But the problem is… She didn't even know where to start or where it would end. Panting, she ran around the block, into a dark and narrow lane. She stopped as she heard some sobs coming from inside. A drop of sweat trickled down her as she slowly walked forward. "Michiru…" She called her name softly. "What's wrong?" She knelt down and pushed the shorter girl's hair to the back. She was crying… But why? "Michiru?" Michiru looked up, her eyes were red and swollen. The warm tears wouldn't stop rolling down her cheeks.

"Haruka…" Michiru whispered in pain as she fell forward into the blonde's protective and warm embrace. Haruka frowned. She was here with Michiru, but she can't ease her pain. What was the use?!

"Michiru, what's wrong?" She looked up just as she heard a few drops of drizzle hitting hard onto the streets. Luckily, she was wearing her winter jacket. Imagine, raining in winter. Michiru might catch a cold anytime. She quickly put her jacket around the smaller girl, ignoring her own health. "It's raining, Michiru… I should get you back, you might catch a cold." Haruka slowly helped her up, using her body to cover her from the rain.

"H-Haruka, promise me that you wouldn't leave me behind…" Haruka looked down upon hearing those words, only to locked gaze with a pair of sea blue eyes. She could almost feel the pain the other was feeling just by looking into her eyes, they told her everything. "Please…" She pleaded.

"I won't."The tall blonde stated firmly. "I would always adjust my pace with yours, never leaving you behind. Zutto…" She looked up into the darken sky. She had meant every word she said. In the past, she kept running forward, ignoring ever y thing around her… Until she met _her. _Michiru was the one who slowed her down; she was the one who tamed the wild wind in Haruka; she had changed her for the better… "Boku-tachi… Kaeru ne?" She smiled at Michiru, one of her hand around Michiru's waist, maintaining her balance.

"Hai…"

* * *

"Kousuke-kun, we have to talk." She knocked onto the wooden door which stood before her. Obviously, it led to her ex-best friend's room. "Kousuke!" She knocked harder. _That's weird… He would open the door by now… What happened? _Haruka tried turning the knob, but it was locked. She sighed. Maybe he was still angry at her.

Finally, she decided to leave him alone for now and turned away, heading for her room. That was when she saw some thick smoke coming out from the small gap of the door. "What the?!" She quickly banged the door down. Was he trying to kill himself? But for what reason?! "Kousuke!" She yelled as she kicked down the door. More smoke came out from the room. Clearing her vision, she saw a lifeless body lying on the bed. "Kousuke, get yourself together!" She carried Kousuke with all her strength out of the room.

"What's happening out here?!" A voice came from her behind. It belonged to one of the seniors, Ryu.

"Shut up and get your butt over here, Ryu!" Haruka coughed as she tried to help Kousuke out of the room. "NOW!" She yelled. Ryu cleared the messy hallway and asked his sister to call for an ambulance.

* * *

"How did this happen, Tennou-san? Explain yourself!" Aunt Rei demanded for an explanation. They were outside the emergency room. At first, there were only 2 doctors inside, but it seemed that more and more doctors were rushing in there to save her friend. Haruka looked away, not even bothering to explain. How could she? She herself didn't know what was happening in there until she saw the smokes. "Tennou Haruka!" The older lady crossed her arms across her chest and stood in front of the blonde.

"Please, Aunt Rei… Give her some time!" Michiru finally said. She had enough of Aunt Rei's stupid attitude. Kousuke was her friend too, she was worried for him and she knew exactly what Haruka was thinking right now.

"Kaiou-san! Show some respect! You're not getting nay allowance this month, you heard me?!" Michiru rubbed Haruka's back gently, comforting her. She didn't care if she got allowance or not, what's important was Kousuke coming out safely. "You heard me?!" She repeated.

"Just SHUT UP!" Haruka lifted Aunt Rei by her collar. "Your student is in there, probably dying and you're nagging here?! Have you got no feelings at all?!" Haruka narrowed her eyes at her. All the older lady could see was Haruka's coldest and darkest eyes ever. What was she going to do to her? Kill her and go to jail? She can't do anything to her and besides, they were in the hospital! "I'm moving out tomorrow, send my father the bills!" With that, Haruka sat back onto the bench, waiting for every second to past as quickly as possible.

"Ruka… A cup of coffee?" Michiru sat down beside the racer, handing her a paper cup filled with black coffee. "It'll make you feel better…"

"Thank you, Michiru…" She smiled weakly at her. This was all Michiru could do for her now. What was the feeling she had right now? Guilty? But had she done anything wrong? Frowning, she took a sip of the coffee and looked down blankly onto the tilted ground.

"He's going to be alright, Haruka…" Michiru took Haruka's hand in her own. "Don't worry…"

"I hope so too…" All those memories with Kousuke were flowing into her head one by one. She couldn't help it but feel guilty. It was as if Kousuke tried to kill himself because of her. What was the exact reason?! Haruka clutched her fist tightly. _Damn! _

"The doctor's out!" Hikari pushed herself away from the wall and walked towards the doctor. "How's he, doctor?"

"I'm afraid we have some bad news…"

* * *

**Reviews reviews.. Haha... Click the 'go' button to see what happens next. Should i kill Kousuke? Or make him live as a handicap? You'll be the one to decide, tx!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just for your information... I was really impressed. 10 reviews for a single chapter, that's my record for now, would you be able to break it? I hope so... Heh... Well, tx for the reviews, everyone... And please don't stop supporting me. . **

* * *

Haruka leant against the wall as the doctors left them, her hands were covering her face, eyes widen. _This couldn't be happening! _She eventually fell to the ground. Michiru frowned and knelt down, trying to make Haruka look at her.

"Haruka… The doctors said he's gonna be alright, you don't have to worry so much…" She lifted the blonde's chin. Haruka gently pushed her hand away. She still couldn't get that guilty feeling out of her system. She sighed and looked away.

"He's in a coma, Michiru!" She said, shutting her eyes tightly. "How could they day he's gonna be alright?!"

"Come on, Haruka, they're the doctors for God's sake!" Ryu yelled, startling everyone. "It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself!!" Hikari tried to stop her brother but somehow, his words made some sense… For the first time. "Say something, sis!" Hikari had a grin on her face, one which Ryu knew that they would get nothing better than the worst.

"Don't tell me… You like Kousuke?" Everyone widen their eyes. They didn't expect Hikari to ask such a question, of course not in these type of situations. Haruka quickly looked up. Why in the world would she like Kousuke?

"Why the heck did you say that?" She asked as she started to regain her usual composure. All she got was giggles from the shorter girl before her.

"Now that's the Haruka _we _know!" Hikari said proudly. Haruka shot them the confused yet cute look. Michiru stood aside, smiling to herself as she watched the scene. At least Haruka was back to her 'usual' state; she definitely like the _old _Haruka better.

"Haruka!!" A voice was heard from the other end of the hall. The tall blonde racer was the first to recognize the voice, anyone would. The irritating figure appeared before her, panting hard. "HARUKA, thank God you're alright!" Haruka almost fell to the ground when the figure pounced on her, embracing her tightly.

"Cut it out, Steph! What are you doing here?!" She immediately broke the embrace. "And why won't I be alright?!"

"Eh? I heard you were in the hospital and I rushed here to see you!" She ran her hands all over Haruka, checking for any sign of bruises. " There's nothing wrong with you!" She said thoughtfully, finally realizing Haruka was fine. Haruka slapped her hands away, she was getting really annoyed.

"It's not me, it's Kousuke!!" Her voice echoed through the hallway.

"Oh… That idiot…" She muttered. Upon hearing that, Haruka slapped her hard. She had the killer eyes and things weren't getting any better with Stephanie there. She did what she was best at, make things worse.

"Haruka!" Michiru pulled Haruka back, trying her best to calm her down.

"You better retract your words or else you won't live to see another day!" She snarled. Her breathing was getting heavier by the seconds, her anger building within her. "Understood?!" She tugged on Stephanie's long hair, almost lifting her off the ground.

"Ruka, yamette!" Michiru succeeded in releasing Haruka's grip, leaving the short blonde girl on the ground. "Let's go back, Haruka…" Michiru helped Haruka out of the hospital. Haruka was staring into space, thinking nothing but what had ju8st happened. She couldn't believe her own ears, what Stephanie had just said was unforgivable, ever.

_That idiot… _Stephanie's voice kept repeating itself in Haruka's head, like a broken recorder. She tried to fight off that voice, but failed to do so. It became louder and louder. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" She yelled, tugging her own sandy blonde hair. She was going crazy and that's what Michiru hated to see. She hated Haruka to be in so much pain. All she wanted now was for Haruka's pain to go away, each single bit… Leaving Haruka in a peaceful state.

"Haruka, please…" She pulled the taller figure into a warm embrace. That was all Michiru could think of doing right now, letting Haruka know that she's there… She's there for her… "Please…" She stood on tip toe, whispering into Haruka's ears. "Don't be like that… I hate to see you like that…"

"Mi… Chiru…" Haruka couldn't move. How could she react? She had always wanted to hug Michiru like that but not in these situations. Michiru didn't pull away, but instead, she embrace Haruka tighter.

"I won't ever let go, Haruka… Never." Haruka's mind went blank but her hands seemed to have minds of their own. Gentle, they wrapped themselves around Michiru's slender waist, giving the shorter girl some response.

"Promise?"She rested her head on Michiru's shoulder, taking in her sweet scent.

"Promise."

* * *

"Haruka, hurry up!" Michiru's voice called out to the blonde who was still trying to pull her luggage down the stairs. You could easily see the difference between Haruka's bad and Michiru's. Obviously, they switched bags as Michiru's was much heavier than the racers. "Sorry you have to carry my bag, Ruka… It's just too heavy for me!" She stick out her tongue out at her which only made Haruka chuckle.

"Right, here it is, Tim, thanks!" Haruka patted the tall, muscular guy's should. He had helped Haruka to put the luggage into the boot and that meant a lot to Haruka. "So, Michi… Finally the school trip?" Haruka asked as they board the bus. Just as Haruka made her first step, the girls in the bus were screaming and yelling, insisting Haruka to sit with them.

"Haruka, come sit with me!"

"Haruka, here! There's an empty space beside me!"

Haruka chuckled. "Sorry, girls… I'm gonna sit with Michiru." With that said, she led Michiru to one of the empty seats, leaving the girls in awe. They were like the prince and princess of the class, beautiful couple. "Is this seat alright for you, Michi?" Michiru was seating on a window-side seat. She smiled and nodded. She couldn't ask for more, except for Haruka to keep maintaining this usual composure. She just hoped Haruka wouldn't think of Kousuke and just enjoy her time here, on this trip.

"Thinking about something, Michi?" Haruka asked. Michiru just wasn't herself today. She knew that Michiru was still worried about that incident between Kousuke and her but she had already put that aside long ago, just to prepare for this trip. "There's nothing to worry, Michi… I'm not gonna bring Kousuke's issue here, not during this entire trip." Michiru turned to face Haruka's emerald eyes. "I promise." She smiled weakly.

"Everyone here?" Miss Isabel asked. She counted the number of students and gave the students _the _glare again; the glare which said that something's not right. "Shot of one."

"I'm here!" Haruka looked up upon hearing that voice. She looked over Miss Isabel's shoulder and saw a tall guy with dark blue eyes and short black hair. Michiru widen her eyes. Things weren't going smoothly as she had planned… Haruka narrowed her eyes at him.

"Chad…"

* * *

**Yay! I finished another chapter. You know what to do if you wanna know what happens next. So... Let me enjoy my time with the reviews I get, lol...**


	14. Chapter 14

**As usual... Thanks for those who reviewed and hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

"Haruka, come on! Get into the pool!" A guy called out to the blonde who was standing right beside the pool. He was splashing some water on her, following by a group of insane girl-fans. They had just arrived at the resort after a long, tiring trip. The blonde looked around, but saw no sign of her aquamarine hair friend.

"Hey, cut that out!" She chuckled a little, trying to avoid the splashes of water. After all, she didn't want to be a party-pooper, spoiling the day for everyone there when they were enjoying themselves, right? She stunned as her eyes caught something astonishing, probably the most beautiful person she ever seen in her entire life. "Michiru…" She whispered under her breath as the figure walked towards her with a smile on her face.

"So… How do I look?" She was referring that question to Haruka but the others were giving the response. Haruka wasn't moving an inch at all.

"Wow… Michiru, you look ravishing!" Some boys said, only to receive cold glares from their girlfriends.

"Thank you, guys…" She smiled but returned her attention to her friend. "Haruka?" She got closer to the blonde.

"GET HIM!" Chad shouted and before Haruka knew it, she was dragged half way into the pool. Lucky for her she was wearing a pair of shorts.

"Hey!!" She tried her best to climb back up but the force was too strong. "I could use some help here, Michiru!" She yelped like a puppy. All she got for an answer was giggles from the shorter girl. "Just great…" She muttered, still trying to break free from the grasp of her classmates. She liked the water, but if she got into it now, her true identity would reveal.

"Okay, that's enough guys…" She knelt down to release the grip. "Haruka's coming with me…" She smiled again.

"Thank god, Michiru!" Haruka quickly climbed back to her feet. Michiru got up and grabbed Haruka's arm, slipping one hand around the taller girl's waist.

"I heard that they have a private swimming pool and lucky for us, it's vacant." She whispered into her ears. "So… Interested?"

"Of course." Haruka lifted Michiru in her arms and headed for the private pool, leaving the others in awe.

"What the!" Chad snarled as he eyed the leaving couple.

* * *

_"IT'S CHAD!!" Maria was the first to shout out his name. __All the other girls looked up, their eyes glistering with surprise. _

_"Wait a minute, isn't he from another class?" Haruka snarled. Michiru frowned at Haruka's tone. This wasn't good. How could Haruka forget everything and just enjoy herself when the problem kept following her around? _

_"Oh, yes…" Miss Isabel rested her hands on her hips. "I forgot to inform you that Frankie called in sick yesterday so he took his place." She glared at Haruka. "Do you have a problem with that?" Haruka clenched her fist. She couldn't believe this was happening. Michiru rested her warm hands on Haruka's tensed ones. Haruka looked at the girl beside her and sighed. Michiru was looking at her with that look again; that concerned look. _

_"No, not at all…" She replied, relaxing her fingers a little. _

_"Go take a sit, Chad." The guy with jet black hair brushed pass her, grinning. Haruka's eyes widen, cold sweat rolling down her cheeks. Michiru creased her eyebrows. She was sure she heard Chad whispering something to Haruka but what was it? What did he say that made Haruka shiver?_

"Haruka, what are you thinking about?" Haruka opened her eyes, only to be greeted by deep sea blue ones. "I had been calling to you for 5 minutes now…" She seated herself next to the blonde. "Doshita?" Michiru asked as she dried herself with a towel.

"Iie, nothing's wrong, Michi…" She looked away.

_"This is going to be a trip you'll never forget, Onee-san…"_

Haruka shuddered at that voice. It was playing in Haruka's mind for some time now. What could he possibly mean by that? _A trip I'll never forget… _Haruka frowned. What was Chad up to now?

"Haruka?" Michiru lifted Haruka's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Forget about Chad, forget about everything… You have to enjoy yourself, you know?" Haruka sighed in defeat as she took Michiru's hands in her own.

"Many things had happened since you came, Michiru…" Haruka forced a smile. "And my life had never been so interesting until you came…" She took the towel away and tucked Michiru's hair behind her ear.

"……" Haruka was going to tell her. She can't hide it anymore, the feeling was too much for her to control.

"I've never felt this way before, Michi… Every time you laughed; every time you speak, just makes my heart flutter…" Michiru was confused yet happy at the same time. All this time she thought she was the only one feeling that way but now she knew… "I love you, Michi…" Haruka kissed Michiru's forehead and pulled her into a tight embrace, not bothering whether it would wet her clothes. Michiru froze. How long had she waited for those words?

Haruka felt her shoulder getting wetter by the seconds. She pulled back only to see tears rolling down the other's cheeks. "Gomene, Michiru! I'm sorry if I-" Michiru giggled a little between her tears of joy.

"Baka…" She cut her off. "I love you too…" She hugged the blonde as tightly as possible. "You don't know how long I've waited to say those words, Haruka…" The tall blonde combed Michiru's hair, taking in the mix scent of the pool and the sea scent which Michiru carried.

"Come on, Michi…" Haruka was the one who broke the silence. "Let's get you dressed."

"And let's get you out of these clothes before you catch a chill." She giggled again.

"You still amaze me a lot, Michiru… You know that?" She chuckled as she was her fingers through her sandy blonde hair.

"Hush… Stop talking and carry me." She placed a finger on Haruka's lips, silencing her. Haruka smiled a little as she carried her first real girlfriend to the changing room.

"I must say, onee-san… You're quite enjoying your time, aren't you?" She looked up and saw Chad standing before her, leaning against the door frame. "It's been a long time since we had a real conversation, onee-san…" He pushed himself up and slowly walked towards Michiru and her.

"Get away from me, jinx!"

* * *

**So... How was it? You know I'll be very happy if you press the tiny button on the left hand corner there, haha... Let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long break, g uys... Hard to get things through your mind with all these pure science thingy... zzz Anyway, as usual, enjoy!**

* * *

The tall blonde's emerald eyes were flaring with anger. Michiru looked up at her and quickly got back to her feet, not wanting to make the situation worst then it already was. "Haruka…" She called out to the other girl, but Haruka seemed to be lost in her uncontrollable emotions; her body tense at the sight of the guy before her.

"What do you want from me?" The tall blonde racer snarled.

"Nothing in particular…" The guy with short black hair looked straight into her emerald eyes, grinning. He walked forward and realized his sister moving further away from him. "It's not like I'm gonna eat you. Well…? Not happy to see me?" He stopped right in front of Haruka. Now they were only few inches apart.

"Hell no!" She shot back. Why would she be happy to see the one person who made her father commit suicide? She pushed Michiru behind her, as if trying to protect her from him.

"Hey, onee-san… Calm down!"

"Who's your sister here?" She looked up, pushing him with her two strong hands. She moved back a little when she felt Michiru's warm hands on hers. She turned to look at Michiru, only to meet with concerned sea blue eyes.

"Haruka, yameru…" She spoke in a language which Chad couldn't understand a single word of. Haruka sighed inwardly.

"You." He clearly stated with a smirk across his face. "Come on, we came from the same mother for Pete's sake!" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Two different fathers, Chad! Get your facts right!"

"Okay, enough of this! Father sent me here to bring you home!" He finally confessed the true reason he was there in America.

"Home?" Haruka almost chuckled. "I don't have one!" She lifted him by his collar, looking straight into his eyes with the hatred she had been keeping to herself for years. "Not until the day you and your fucking father are dead!" Michiru was taken back by Haruka's words. Never had she seen the blonde this angry before in the short time that she had known her.

_Haruka… _She frowned.

"Are you really going to bash me up in front of your _girlfriend_?" Haruka saw Michiru frowning from the corner of her eye. She could hear Chad snickering.

"Darn right, I am!" With that said, she laid one heavy blow onto his face, making Chad fly back a few meters. "Try and mess with me again and you'll see what I'll do to you!" She threw a towel at him. Michiru only smiled at her actions. At least Haruka _did _do something. She took Haruka's hand in hers and leant her head against the taller figure's shoulder. "Michi?" Michiru looked up upon hearing her name being called.

"Ruka, next time… Harder." Michiru simply said.

"Huh?" Haruka shot her _the _confused look.

"I can't stand him either…" She giggled which made a smile cross Haruka's lips. Michiru never failed to amaze her in any way.

"You're unbelievable, Michi."

Chad was still sitting on the ground as he eyed at the couple's backs. He had a smirk on his face. Without hesitating, he took out a mini recorder from his pocket. _You're so dead meat, onee-san… _He chuckled.

* * *

Karaoke was one of the group activities during the trip and apparently, Haruka was forced to go there… Of course, by Michiru. "Aw… Michi, do we really have to?" Haruka whined as sh e was dragged out of her hotel room, which was the one opposite Michiru's.

"You have to need socialized once in a while, Ruka!" They were now in the hallway, where everyone had laid their eyes on the couple. Haruka looked around, giving anyone she met a please-help-me-look. "We're here!" Michiru said to herself. "Everyone's waiting for us, Ruka!"

_God… Help me…_

"Eh, Michiru!" A girl called out to her just as she entered the large room. "You managed to bring him along!"

"Of course, Maria. I have my hands on him."

"A stubborn one isn't he?" She elbowed Michiru. "But that doesn't seem to be a problem for you!" She led them to the other part of the luxury room. It was like a place own by the king. "Tennou Haruka has arrive!" She yelled. Haruka closed her ears tightly. She knew what was going to happen and it really did. Girls were screaming her name and guys were cheering for her.

_Is the manager deaf already?_ Haruka rolled her eyeballs.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Haruka looked up, only to see Nicole waving at them. Michiru, once again dragged the stubborn little Haruka to the L-shape seat. Haruka grinned at her favourite type of couch… L-shape. The tall blonde quickly jump onto the couch like a 3 year old and leant back, enjoying the soft texture.

"Oi, Haruka! We've selected a song for you! Here's the mic!" A guy passed her the mic. "You too, Michiru!" He then stood onto the stage, before all his friends and announced. "Presenting Haruka and Michiru with You Are My Jewelry!" Everyone applauded loudly. They had never heard a single note coming out from the Great Tennou Haruka before and wondered how it would sound like. This could be their lucky day.

"Please don't make me do this, Michi…" She whined again. Before she could do anything, Michiru already started singing. Haruka's eyes softened as she saw Michiru singing with all her feelings. Her voice was like heaven to everyone's ears, especially Haruka's. Without realization, she had already begun to respond to the music, her own voice joining in with Michiru's. _Oh, geez… I hope this never ends… _

"You are my jewelry…" They both sang the last phrase in unison, looking into each other's eyes.

"Bravo!!" Everyone cheered for them just when the last beat of the music went off. Applause filled the room and soon with laughter and joy. Haruka had sat back down on _her _seat, with Michiru in her arms. How she wished she could hold her like that forever; how she hoped time would never go by… She looked down to see Michiru's soft face. She was sleeping so soundly.

_Nothing would ever go wrong when you're here, Michi… _She pulled Michiru's body closer to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Ahem…" Someone cleared his throat as if he was ready to make an importance announcement.

"CHAD!!" Some girls squealed.

"Something for everyone to hear…" He lifted a black thing in his hand. Haruka's eyes widen.

_Isn't that a recorder?!

* * *

_**Oh, and if you're wondering... Yes, it is the song from Sera Myu musical... XD Nice for a duet, actually! Anyways, if you're already here, why don't you review too?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo, everyone! Finally able to get things through this thick and serious writer's block of mine! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

"What's that, Chad?" Nicole asked, looking confused. Well… mostly the whole group shot him a confused look. He could only grin at the sight of Michiru in Haruka's arms. He was going to turn Haruka's like into a living hell, just with the recorder in his hands. Michiru stirred in her sleep as the noise were starting to get louder. Haruka looked down and frowned.

_What's he going to do? Did he record what I said back there?!_

"I dedicate this to Tennou Haruka." He put the recorder down onto the table after hitting the 'play' button on it. Haruka wanted to grab it but before she could even touch it, Chad had taken it into his hands again. "Ah ah ah… Don't you even think of doing that." He narrowed his eyes. Haruka tightened the embrace around Michiru's waist, causing her to open her eyes, wondering what was happening. She looked up.

"Haruka?"

"The recorder, Michi…" Haruka said, not taking her eyes off Chad.

"Huh?" Michiru turned her head around. She didn't need an explanation on what's going on, she knew when she saw the recorder. _Ma-masaka?!_

_"What… you… __om__me?" _The crackling voice obviously belonged to Haruka. Everyone could hear her heavy breathing even through the recorder.

_"__Nothi__… __i__… __ticular__…" _Softfootsteps could be heard. _"It__ot__ like I'm go__…__you."_

"Hey, Chad." The guy with deep blue eyes looked up at Haruka. "What exactly are you dedicating to me?" Haruka tried to suppress her laughter. "Are you teaching me how a broken recorder should sound like?" She mocked, making the whole room filled with laughter.

_Shit! I must have crushed the data when I fell! _He wasn't going to give up just like that. "Yeah, I thought you might not know." He said, trying not to embarrass himself in front of his seniors when he already did.

"Oh, stop it, you're embarrassing yourself." Haruka said, shooing him off. Michiru was giggling in Haruka's warm arms. "Shoo! You're not fit to be here with _us _seniors!"

"Yeah, how could the school top student not know how a broken recorder sounds like?" Nicole said, winking at Haruka. The tall blonde couldn't help but smile a little.

"Come on, Michi… Let's get back. I can see Chad's a little busy now to interfere with my life." Haruka leaned nearer to Michiru. "Besides… You're tired, aren't you?" Michiru blushed, remembering that she had just slept on the racer's shoulder. Haruka chuckled. "You're cute when you blush." This made her blush more as she slapped Haruka's arm playfully.

"Stop doing that, Ruka."

"Ow! Doing what?" She pouted.

"You know exactly what I mean." She looked up as she spoke with a serious tone. Haruka smiled a little at how Michiru could be sometimes. Michiru had been assigned to a single room as there wasn't enough room for her. Haruka, apparently was in a double room, which she had to stay with Chris, another flirt-king in the class, though he wasn't a match to her. "I would feel lonely, you know…" She said under her breath.

"It's not like I'm gonna go back to mine that early… Come on, let me put you to sleep." Haruka said. She stood up soon followed by the aqua hair girl. She took her hands in her own when someone called to them.

"Haruka, going back so soon?" It was Chris.

"My girl's tired, man… Just-" She was cut off.

"Okay, we get it…" He gave her a sly grin. "Enjoy yourself and don't be late to bed, Miss Isabel's checking on us guys today." Haruka nodded and exited the room with the shorter girl.

* * *

"Haruka, don't you want to take a shower?" Michiru asked once they entered the room. Haruka was amazed at the decorations. Even her room wasn't as nice as Michiru's. Taking off her shoes, she lay down onto the bed, enjoying the cool sea breeze coming from the opened balcony door. The blonde had always wanted to stay beside the sea. She sighed, relaxing as if forgetting all her problems. "Ruka?" Michiru came out of the bathroom, wondering why her blonde friend hadn't answer her question. All she saw was a figure as beautiful as an angel sleeping soundly on her bed. She smiled to herself. _Looks__ like you're the tired one, Haruka… _She walked forward, kneeling on the ground with one knee. "Good night, Haruka…" She kissed Haruka on the lips for the first time, This would be considered as her first kiss. She wanted to pull back, but Haruka had already pulled her head closer with her one of her hand and deepened the kiss. She opened her emerald eyes.

"You're kisses are sweet, Michi…" That was all she could say, but even that made Michiru blushed. "There's still a lot of space here, Michi…" She rolled a little to the side and patted the empty seat beside her. Michiru couldn't help it but to climb beside her, quickly nuzzling against her chest. "Good night, Michi…" The racer placed another kiss on her forehead and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Tennou Haruka!" Miss Isabel shouted once they were all assembled, ready to head to the beach. Haruka sighed. She knew what this was all about. She stood up front and looked down at the over-short lady. "Why weren't you in your own room last night?"

"I was cleaning the garbage." Miss Isabel looked up and lifted her eyebrows.

"The garbage?" The whole class was laughing now.

"Yeah…" Haruka shrugged. "I cleaned the garbage, then washed the public toilets. Later, I scrubbed the lobby floor and-"

"Enough, enough…" Her teacher rubbed her temples in frustration. "I think the water's fine… Go have some fun!" She yelled to them. Obviously she had given up hope to get the answer from the blonde. Haruka was wearing a normal button-up long sleeves shirt while the others were wearing swimsuits. Michiru was wearing the same one as before. She never failed to catch the blonde's 'perverted' eyes. Michiru brushed pass Haruka only to be caught in her warm arms.

"Where are you going, Michi? Leaving me all alone here…" She kissed the shorter girl fully on the lips. That was the second kiss they shared and Haruka wasn't hesitating to give her a third one. Haruka always made Michiru blush. The taller of the both lent down and whispered into her ear. "Just be careful, love…" With that, she let go of her and walked towards the ice cream stand.

"Michiru, take this! Haha!!" Someone splashed water onto Michiru, earning giggles in return. Michiru never take revenge on anyone, ever. All she did was laughed the matter off as if it was an ant bite. That was what Haruka hated. At this rate, Michiru would surely be bullied for no particular reason. Haruka shook her head in amusement and returned her attention to the sundae before her.

"Aahh!!" Suddenly she heard a scream and immediately turned her. Her eyes widen when she saw Michiru struggling in the middle of the ocean. What was happening? Why isn't anyone going to save her? She left some cash on the table, just enough to pay for her sundae and ran into the sea.

"MICHI! HANG ON!!"

* * *

**WTF?! What's happening to our beloved Michiru?Could it be another one of Chad's ruining-Haruka's-life-plan? Review to find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter from me, please enjoy!!**

* * *

The racer ran forward, her heart beating faster and faster by the passing seconds. All she could hear right now was Michiru's screams; all she wanted to do now was to get into the water to save her. _Shit! The water…_ She paused. The water… The sea water was rushing up the shore, hitting against her bare feet. "What am I to do?!" She snarled more likely to herself.

"You could just follow me home, since you have no more reasons to stay behind here, right?" Her emerald eyes widen as the familiar, irritating voice started to fill up in her head. Her fingers curled into a knuckle, as if preparing to attack the guy behind her. "You won't swim out to save her, and she'll eventually die… You're very clear that water reveals your identity, aren't you?" The blonde quickly turned around and started to slam her fist towards his soon-to-be-deformed face. "Your choice…" He added with a sly grin on his face. Haruka's fist stopped automatically right before it touched his nose tip when she heard another scream.

_Michi… _She shut her eyes tightly, pulling back a little.

"You're running out of time…" He said, his grin never fading. He turned around and walked away, adding wild laughter along the way.

_Damn it!_

"Out of the way, someone's bitten by a sea snake!" She reopened her eyes and looked back, sighing a relief when she saw the aquamarine hair girl in the arms of a lifeguard.

She smiled a little to herself. "Let me handle this." Haruka simply said before taking Michiru in her own arms. Before she even get to touch her, the lifeguard stepped back.

"Out of the way please, she's not going to make it if we don't bring her to the hospital now!" He said as he brushed pass the racer.

"I said…" She snarled. She slammed her fist into his cocky face and forced her grip around Michiru. "I'll handle this!" With that said, she managed to take Michiru from him and she hastily made her way to the hospital, which was apparently few miles away. _Michi… _She frowned as she looked down at the younger girl in her arms. All Chad was trying to do was to get her home. Maybe if she had gone with him, Michiru wouldn't be in this state. Cold sweats were rolling down Michiru's pale face. "Hang on, Michi!" She managed to speak out between heavy breaths. "We're almost there!"

_Warm arms… Soft voice… _She tried to open her eyes. _Is that you, Haruka? _Slowly, she reopened her sea blue eyes only to see a certain blonde friend of hers breathing heavily, sweats trickling down her face and along her jaw line. _H-Haruka… _She smiled weakly as she wrapped her weak arms around the taller figure.

"Michi?" Haruka looked down upon the touch. She was rather relief that Michiru was still conscious. "Yokatta…" Michiru smiled again in reply. She was starting to feel dizzy again; her vision was starting to get blur. "Michi?" Haruka shook her lifeless body, trying her best to keep Michiru awake. "Michi!"

"Aishiteru Ha-" Without even finishing her sentence, she blacked out; her head fell back onto Haruka's strong arms.

"Damn it, Michiru! Stay with me!" She shook her harder. "MICHI!!"

* * *

She sat there, waiting for every moment to pass by as quickly as possible. _She's going to be find, Mr. Tennou… You brought her here just in time. _Haruka sighed inwardly as her mind played what the doctor had told her a few moments ago. At least she knew that Michiru is going to be alright. She rested her right hand on Michiru's as she looked at the angelic face of Michiru.

"_H-How could you?" A man with deep voice yelled at his wife without realizing that their only daughter was watching them from afar. "I've only been away for 2 months and you already has his son?!" He pushed all the paperwork onto the floor, almost breaking every piece of glass art work in the room. _

"_It's not me, Kenji!" The woman replied. "It's you!" _

"_Me? What the heck is wrong with me?" Kenji took a step forward. "You wanted a son, not me! You have hated Haruka since her birth and yet she tries to be a boy just for you!" He kicked the chair aside. "All you could do is having sex with my right-hand man to get a SON?! Are you insane?!" _

"_Damn you, damn Haruka! Who needs the both of you?! I have a son now and he will take over my father's company!"_

"_She's your daughter, Kira! Don't you have any feelings for her?" Kenji asked annoyingly. His eyes were full of hatred and hurt. What in the world made her wife like that? _

"_Otou-san…" The young blonde who had been hiding behind the door frowned as tears filled her eyes. She wiped her tears that were flowing down her cheeks with her sleeves. Why was she crying? She never cried before. _

"_That's it! I can't stand you anymore! Just-"_

"_What? Leave the house? Don't forget that this house is under my father's name!" _

"_Fine, then I am leaving with Haruka!" He pushed her aside and headed towards the door. Once he was out the door, he heard sobbing coming from below. "Ruka-chan!" He kneeled down and wiped her tears away. "Did you hear everything?" Haruka nodded, tears still rolling down uncontrollably. Kenji sighed. "Come on then, pack your thing, we're leaving."_

"_H-Hai, otou-san…"_

"Ruka?" A voice brought her back to reality. Haruka titled her head only to find Michiru staring at her with eyes that were full of concern.

"Ah, Michi!" Haruka pretended as if nothing happened. "Finally, you're awake… Yokatta…" She smiled at she gave the younger girl a kiss on her cheek. "How are you feeling?" She helped Michiru up as she placed the pillow behind the violinist's back. "Anywhere pain?"

"Ruka, I'm fine…" She placed her hands on Haruka's cheek. "But what's wrong with you? You seemed to act so… different…" Haruka leaned into her touch as she recalled her parent's argument.

"I'm sorry, Michi…" She looked up at Michiru.

"Hm? About what?" She combed Haruka's messy blonde hair with her fingers.

"I-I couldn't protect you… I couldn't save you…" Haruka pushed her hands away. "I'm just another useless person." Michiru frowned and lifted Haruka's chin.

"Iie, Ruka… You're not a useless person…" She placed a kiss on her lips. "You're the loveliest and most wonderful person I've ever met…" Haruka smiled a little to herself. Michiru was always there for her and a part of her knew that she will always be…

"Thanks, Michi…" Haruka stood up and stretched. "Wanna join the group, or just stay here for the night? It's almost 8 now…" She said, talking a glance at her watch.

"Ne… Only these two options?" The younger girl pouted.

"Ara?" Haruka shot her a confused look. "Do you have another in mind?"

"If spending the night star gazing with you then yes, I have another idea in mind…" Michiru blushed after she realized her own words.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Haruka quickly replied.

"That was unexpected…" Michiru whispered to herself.

"What's that?"

"Iie, nothing… Hurry now, let's go to the beach." Michiru got down from the bed as the tall blonde placed her jacket around her girlfriend.

"What's the rush? The starts wont' run anywhere…" Haruka chuckled. Sometimes Michiru could act like a 5 year old kid.

"They won't, but time will."

* * *

From afar, you could see a couple cuddling against each other on the sand, gazing up into the sky full of starts. Haruka was laying down on the soft sand and Michiru leaning against her, taking in the mixed scent of Haruka and the sea. "Enjoying the view?" The taller blonde asked as she looked down at Michiru.

"Hm." Was all she got from the violinist.

"_Otou-san, yamete!" The young blonde yelled to her father. He was taking out a knife, aiming it directly in front of his heart. "Otou-san!" She tried to untie the rope her father had just tied her with. She had been living with him for almost a year now and everyday had been a living hell for him. "Onegai, otou-san! Yamete!" If her father really did commit suicide here, she would have no one to count on, she would be all alone. _

"_Stay happy, Ruka-chan…" He whispered as a drop of tear rolled down his cheek. Without further notice, he stabbed the knife into himself. _

"_OTOU-SAN!!" _

She could hear soft breaths coming from the girl in her arms. "I guess you're tired, huh…" All she could do was smile at the sight. _She's so peaceful when she sleeps… _She was yawning already.

"_She's here!" Haruka's eyes stir opened when she heard some people yelling."Your husband's dead, ma'am." The door opened, revealing her mother. _

"_Throw him in the sea." She simply said without even looking at Kenji. "As for her, bring her back to the mansion." She glared at the young blonde. "Don't get me wrong, it's Fujiru's idea." With that said, she walked out the wooden house. Fujiru was the one who stole her mother from Kenji, but it seems that he _

_wanted to bring her up properly, like his own child. A few men lifted Haruka by her arm and threw her into the back seat of the car. She looked up, only to find her new father looking at her, smiling._

"_Welcome to your new life, Haruka-chan…" _**How was it? I gotta go pack my bag, prepare for school tomorrow... Jya, do review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

I know, I know, ya all thought i was dead, right? Well, I'm back! haha... Sorry for the delays, started this like few months ago and hit a hugfe writer's block not to mention mid year exams... But here it is, and oh much thanks to smexsuna, ahem... i mean Karis... for of course, BETA reading this chapter... Damn, love her as much as i love her craziness! haha...

Ayways, please enjoy! XD

* * *

The chirping sounds of the bird and seagulls rang by her ears. The sun was rising as the sky became clearer. No doubt, another morning was here to greet the couple. The blonde racer stirred in her sleep. She groaned in frustration as the sounds of waves crashing against the rocks were dragging her back from her dreams. She turned to the side, embracing the small figure in her arms tighter. She took in the all-too-familiar scent; the mixed scent of the other figure and the sea. The blonde opened her emerald eyes slowly, smiling a little to herself when she spotted the aquamarine hair girl sleeping soundly in her arms. Her features softened as se caressed the other's soft cheeks. _Kawaii…_

"_Alright! Haru-chan, you broke your own record again!" A guy with black hair said to the blonde kid as he clicked his stopwatch .Haruka had just crossed the finishing line her 'father' set for her. "7.02 seconds for your 300 meter dash!"_

"_Fujiru, I've only improved by 0.78 seconds, there's nothing to be proud of!" The 8 year old said coldly. He sighed. She obviously hadn't forgiven him for breaking up his family and for her father's death. The blonde sat down onto the ground and gulped down her water. _

"_Haru-chan, about your father…" Haruka looked up, shooting daggers through him. _

"_DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" She yelled, throwing her plastic bottle at him._

"_Haruka, please…" _

"_Honey, stop spending all your time on that 'thing', Chad is bugging for you!" The racer stood up and glared at the woman who was walking towards them with a 5 year old child holding her hand. "What are you looking at, Haruka?" She asked coldly._

"_I thought I saw an angel coming towards me but I guess I was wrong. It turned out to be a bitch." She shrugged in a cold manner and walked away._

"_Haruka!" Fujiru frowned. _

"_Please, I don't want to listen to a single word you're going to say, old man." _

"_Onee-san!" She turned around upon hearing young Chad calling to her. Before she knew it, the all-seemed-to-be-innocent kid slammed his small fist into her face._

"_OW!!" She felt cold liquid flowing down from her nose as it started to burn in pain. "What the heck are you doing?!" She covered her nose with her hands._

"_CHAD! She's your sister!" Fujiru ran forward, lifting the racer in his arms. "Daijoubu ka?" He asked, trying to take Haruka's hands away from the bleeding nose. _

"_Fujiru! Chad's your son! What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes at her as if he was about to kill her anytime._

"_If my son acts like that, I would rather not have him."_

She felt something warm against her lips and quickly came back to her senses. All she could do was stare into the deep blue eyes of the other girl. "What's bothering you, racer?" She asked softly. Haruka smiled a little to herself before kissing the shorter girl's nose lightly.

"It's just that the sea reminds me of mostly everything…"

"And I thought someone had stolen your soul." Michiru pouted. Haruka only chuckled at her childish act.

"Yeah, yeah…" She grinned. "The only one who I would give my soul to is you." The violinist's cheek turned crimson red. "You're blushing, Michi!" She teased, poking her reddened cheeks.

"Y-Yamete!" Michiru turned to the other side, her back facing the amused Haruka.

"Aw, come on, Michi… You can't possibly turn you back on me…" She whined like a child.

"O-Of course I can!" She lied. She knew she could never do that.

"Well then…" Haruka stood up. I guess I'll have to make it up to my princess, eh?" She smirked as she lifted Michiru in her arms.

"What a-are you doing?" Michiru slammed her fist weakly onto the blonde's shoulder, as if trying to get away from her.

"Something I always wanted to do." She leant down and claimed the shorter girl's pink lips. Michiru felt herself blushing more as she herself was relaxing into the kiss. "So, ready to go join them? Looking at the time now they're probably having breakfast." It was then Haruka heard something strange growling noise. She noticed Michiru's reaction and broke into fist laughter. "Don't tell me, that was you?" The violinist looked away in embarrassment. "Come on, it's not good to starve yourself."

* * *

"Haruka's gonna be on _my _team!" The tall blonde was dragged from side to side. Apparently, they were going to have a basketball competition, all of it were Michiru's idea. Haruka glared at her girlfriend with eyes of a killer. She was sure that Michiru knew if they were to have a competition, the girls would 'torture' her as they were right now.

"No, he's on _mine_!" Haruka felt her hand detaching from her body.

"Miiiicchhhiiirrruuuu…" She snarled in a low tone.

"Yes, Ruka-dear?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"You're so gonna pay for this!" Michiru couldn't help but giggle.

"Aw, is my little Ruka angry at me? Here, let me cool your anger…" With that said, she gave the blonde a light kiss on her cheeks. "Any better?" There was a thick silence around them. All the girls were staring at the couple at awe, well… mostly at Haruka and needless to say, the guys' eyes were fixed on Michiru. Haruka just looked away, of course, blushing hard.

"Enough, girls, I'm joining Michiru's team." Michiru's teammates squealed in joy, but the other team was acting as if they were about attack her any moment now.

"Is it a kiss you want, Haruka? I can give you lots!" The captain said.

"We can! We can!" Haruka sweat dropped at them.

"Enough, now can we _please _start the game?" The 'judge' finally voice out, blowing her whistle.

"Sure we can, right?" Haruka asked her teammates in a commanding tone.

"No." She turned her head to the other team. She narrowed her eyes as she counted the numbers. "We are short of one."

"Oh just grab any players on the bench there." She pointed to the side bench. There was only a guy with long black hair tied into a long ponytail sitting there, wiping the sweats with his towel. His face shone in the sunlight, which made most of the girls rushed towards him, _even _the racer's teammates.

"That's…" Haruka could hear Michiru's soft voice from her side.

"Ara, you know him?" Before she could reply, she heard the other captain's voice.

"He's joining us!" The girls cheered.

"Kou Seiya." Michiru's voice came in together with the tall figure's before her.

* * *

Well, here it is... Chapter 18 guys! and thanks again to Karis for also helping me with the idea of Seiya in here!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow! 3 months of not updating… So sorry, was quite busy with my school schedule! But anyways, here I am… Updating this for all of you, so I hope you all do enjoy this chappie!

* * *

**"Why did I even agree into following them here?" The racer muttered to herself as she sat down onto the bench. She felt another weight beside her which caught her attention. "Kou-san… I see that you know Michiru well, eh?" She asked in a frustrated voice.

"Yeah… Why?" He lifted an eyebrow as he stuffed himself with another mouthful of cotton candy.

"Nothing much… Just curious." She turned her attention back to the Ferris wheel, then towards Michiru who just joined her friends in the hoopla. She tried not to bring up any weird question but couldn't resist. After all, we're talking about Tennou Haruka here! "So… How do you know her?"

"Now that's gonna be one hell of a story." He chuckled to himself. Haruka was cursing him on the inside but showed no sign of it on the outside. It was usual of her to do that to those she barely knew.

"And why's that?"

"You see, Michi-chan and I used to stay in the same neighbourhood, that is… Until her psychotic father did _that_..."

"What did he do?" Haruka was now paying her full attention towards him. What exactly did Michiru's father do to her? Whatever it was, Seiya didn't look too happy to talk about it.

"It's best that you let Michiru tell you… When she's prepared…" He stood up, stretching his arms.

"When she's prepared, huh…" The blonde looked back down onto the ground, sighing inwardly.

"Ruka!!" She looked up with a smile, a genuine one… Knowing very well that that angelic voice belonged to her girlfriend. "Can we go onto that ride?" The blonde cocked her eyebrow and gulped, hard. Did she heard wrong? Gentle, elegant Michiru wanted to ride the rollercoaster? She trembled a little, trying to push away the invitation. Even if Michiru wasn't sacred, that doesn't mean she isn't.

"Aw, must we?"

"Please…" Michiru was using the puppy eye technique that she somehow learnt it from Nicole on the racer.

_Oh man… Not that! _She looked away, cold sweats were rolling down her cheeks.

"Come on, Ruka… Just once?" Michiru placed both her hands on the blonde's cheeks, forcing her to look back at her. Haruka had no choice but to nod her head in agreement. She couldn't possibly turn the other down, could she? All she could do now was shut her eyes tight and pray that it was all gone when she reopens them. The both of them got into the first two seats, which was obviously Michiru's idea. Nicole and Seiya behind them and the others at the last few rows; almost the whole gang, as in the ones who just love to follow Haruka around had monopolized the whole ride.

_Oh, god… Please help me! _Haruka shut her eyes tight, _real _tight. The rollercoaster went up to the peak very slowly, which added fear into Haruka. _Gulp… _And before she knew it, they were already heading straight down to the 'endless' journey.

"Whee! This is so fun!" She turned to face a purple Haruka. "Isn't it?" She smiled. Obviously, she hadn't noticed the other's pale look. Haruka felt like her world turned upside down. Frankly speaking, she was going to puke, anytime now…

"I shouldn't have-" She started off slowly.

"Hm? What's that you saying, Ruka?" Her eyes widen as she examined the racer carefully. "Ruka, are you alright?" She asked in a very, _very _concerned tone.

"R-R-Rollercoaster… B-Bad for m-me…" She managed to blurt out with all those 'stuff' urging their way through Haruka's throat.

"You should've told me that!" Michiru looked around as the ride stopped. " It's okay, the ride's over…" She helped her girlfriend out of her seat and quickly gave her a paper bag. Seiya and the others rushed to their side after the ride.

"How are you feeling?" The aquamarine hair girl asked.

"F-Fine, I guess…"

"Oh, now you tell me the oh-so-great Tennou Haruka is afraid of a rollercoaster ride?" Seiya mocked, earning a stomp on his foot by Nicole.

"Don't make fun of Haruka, okay?" She pouted.

"Yeah! No matter what, we're still your loyal fans, Haruka!" The other girls squealed in joy, hugging Haruka tightly.

"Gotta… g-get out of… here…" She could hardly breathe. Well, this is what you get when you're too famous. Michiru giggled softly. It's not like you get to see this side of Haruka every day. Before she had the chance to speak out, someone caught her attention.

_What is he doing here?_

"LOOK! IT'S CHAD!" The girls had another target, much to the blonde's relief. Haruka's eyes widen upon hearing that name. She looked up at the guy with her fiery emerald eyes. Her hands clutch into a fist, itching to kill the guy before her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ms. Isabel?" She snarled. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It's like he's following her everywhere. "Look, I've told you several times that I won't go back there with you! Do you even have ears?" Michiru frowned. One incident is already enough but Chad had been doing all sorts of things, just to force the racer back.

"Chad, please, can you just leave us alone?" She asked, almost begging. She grabbed his right arm, tugging onto his sleeves. "Please!"

"No!" Chad harshly pushed Michiru away, which made the violinist fell to the ground.

"HEY! ENOUGH!" Haruka rushed to her lover's side and held her tight in her arms. She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "I'll follow you back."

"Don't, Ruka…" Michiru whispered into her ears.

"On one condition…"

"Shoot."

"You swear not to show your face in this school again, nor in front her Michiru!"

"Sure!" He said, grinning.

"No! Don't go, Chad! We'll miss you!" The girls cried in unison.

"I'm sorry, Michiru…" She said thoughtfully. Michiru had tears brimming in her eyes. She tried hard not to cry but she would never be able to see the racer again.

'Ruka, don't go…" She didn't want to let go of Haruka. It felt so warm, so protective in the blonde's arms.

"It's for the best, Michi…" Haruka's hair was covering her emerald eyes. She had to leave before she breaks down before her. _This way, you won't get hurt again… _Haruka stood up and walked towards her brother.

"Ruka…" She pleaded.

"Gome, Michi…"

* * *

**I know, I know... This is kinda short but i wrote this in a rush... So, do review... I'll try my best to update the others too! And find time to read the great stories out there... Sorry! xD**


End file.
